Forbidden Love
by Hazel Nut Coffiee
Summary: Yukari Shimazu arrives at Ouran Academy and gets dragged by her new friends to the Host Club. She learns the secret that they've been keeping and joins them. She slowly starts to develop feelings for one of the Host, as does he, but he's not sure how to act on it. Her family's past comes back to haunt her and it's up to the host club to save her from it. (Under major rework. - )
1. Yukari Shimazu

This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, as I just finished watching the entire series in one day, I actually watch one anime series a day with my forth month old, she loves the animation and colors. So, please bear with me as I work on this, as I'm here to please all of you. ^-^ So, let's go on with the show. I only own Yukari and any other original character I come up with down the road.

* * *

It was two weeks after the start of the first semester, and everyone at Ouran Academy has returned from their respected vacations and business trips with their parents, learning the business as feature heirs of companies, ambassadors, political leaders, pop singers, and ruling a country. Everyone was walking to their school buildings, but everyone kept staring at the one person who was not in the standard uniforms, who seemed a tad bit lost and was staring at her map of the layout of the school.

"Why does this school have to be so huge? Looking at this map is just confusing me even more, you'd think a fancy school like this would have someone help you and show you around the school." The young girl muttered as she kept on walking around, looking like a lost puppy dog. She wore knee-high brown boots that had black lacings, thigh-high black stockings, dark pink skirt with black lace at the bottom that stopped at her mid thighs, and a white blouse with a pink collar that a purple ribbon in the middle. Her hair was as dark pink as her outfit, with it being in a side ponytail that went down to her waist that white ribbons that came down to her shoulder.

"What's with the ugly yellow dress…they looked like puffed up marsh…" That was all she could get out when she was bumped into and fell onto the ground. Groaning a little, as she rubbed her rear end, before she could protest what had happened, she saw a hand reached down at her. Looking up, she saw a very attractive man, who had spiked up black hair and gray eyes, and he had a very blank expression on his face. "I apologize for bumping into you, are you alright?"

She took his hand and got off the ground, dusting herself off as she spoke. "Yeah…I'm alright, it's my fault for stopping suddenly. I'm new here and a little lost, trying to find the office to get my schedule."

"I can show you where the office is."

The young girl nodded and smiled a little at him. "That would be awesome, thank you."

She followed behind him as he showed her the way to the office. People were giving her strange looks for what she we was wearing, but she really didn't care. She noticed that the guy showing her the way didn't talk much, which was fine by her, as she had no idea what to even talk about. They came to a complete stop in front of the office, he looked down at her and nodded. "Here's the office, where you can get your schedule and anything else that you need."

She looked up at him and back at the office, which she noticed that all the walls and every door was painted in some sort of light pink, which was an ugly color to paint a school. "Thank you again for showing me the way. What was your….name?" When she looked up to give her thanks and get a name out of him, he was gone. She looked around and didn't see anyone looking like him around, guess either she scared him off or he had to be somewhere else. She shrugged and walked into the office, where the lady at the desk looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, there. How can I help you, miss?"

The young girl smiled at the receptionist, handing her the paperwork she had left to turn in. "Hello, my name is Yukari Shimazu. I'm here to get my schedule and to figure out what class I am in."

The receptionist smiled at Yukari, and started to type on a computer, printing out her class schedule and handed it to her. "You'll be in class 2-A, which will be on the second floor of this building. You will need to change out of the uniform that you have on now."

Yukari looked down at her and leaned her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with what I have on? I prefer not to look like a puffy marshmallow, plus my mother has made it perfectly clear that I wouldn't wear something so...hideous. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my class now."

Before the receptionist could stop her, Yukari was already out the door, heading to the second floor to find her class. All the students were already in their respective classes, as she looks around in the empty hall ways until she finally finds where 2-A was. When she walked into the class, the teacher had stopped his morning lectured and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "You must be the new student in my class, Ms. Yukari Shimazu, correct?"

She nodded with a smile, and noticed that everyone was giving her strange looks, most likely due to the fact she was the new girl and she was wearing a totally different uniform than them. The teacher coughed a little and pointed to her outfit. "Ms. Shimazu, you do know that uniform isn't the right one for the girls in this school."

"I know, but as I told the receptionist, I really don't want to look like a puffed up marshmallow, plus it's really an ugly color dress." Yukari explained as she sat down in the back of the class, since that was the only empty seat. Two male students stared at her, wondering who she was. The blonde haired guy looked back at the pink haired girl, and looked over at the guy next to him in glasses, who was typing on his laptop. "Hey, Kyoya, who's the new girl?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and kept typing on his laptop. "Her name is Yukari Shimazu, the only child of Kimiko Shimazu and Yoshihisa Shimazu, a well-known fashion designer and her father is executive director of the Sony Foundation for Science Education."

"So, her family is all about business, basically?"

"On the contrary Tamaki, I have a feeling that her family is hiding something, they might seem like business, but something is off about why she's here all of a sudden. Of course, you'd think she would be a bit more modest of her clothing, especially being at an academy such as this."

They both watched two of the girls in the class walk up to her and smile, trying to be friendly with her. "Hi, we are so happy to have a new girl in the class. My name is Honoka and this is Azusa, have you had a chance to explore the school?"

Yukari shook her head no, and laughed a little. "No, actually I've got lost in this school earlier, so I didn't get a chance to do much looking around. This school is a lot bigger than what I am use to."

The short black haired girl, known as Azusa, nodded with a big grin. "We'll be more than happy to show you around. I mean, we have the best teachers, the most amazing food, and awesome clubs."

"Don't forget the most attractive boys, that reminds me, have you heard of the host club?"

"Um…no, what is the host club?"

Honoka slammed her fist into her hand and smiled at the Yukari, nodding her head with determination in her eyes. "That's it, we will gladly take you to the host club after school today! They are so attractive, you must meet them."

Yukari laughed a little as she heard the bell chime, meaning time to move on to the next class. "Sure, I'll meet you girls here after school to go meet them." She waved as she walked always form the girls and out of class, sighing a little. "_I guess I should make friends with them, they seemed really nice. A little hyped up for my taste, but oh well. They said after school…right? Well…I had planned on kendo class, but oh well."_ She walked into the gym, which of course was pink as well and all the gym teachers seemed so cheerful. She knew this was going to be a long first day.

After a few hours of dealing with cheerful teachers, girls wanting to be her friends, and some of the boys flirting with her, it was finally time for lunch. Thankfully she had Azusa and Honoka to help find the place, and of course the place was pink, what a surprise to her. There were tons of different lunches to choose from, of course, she wants them all, as she just loves food. She finally settled on some sushi, and sat down with the girls.

"So, Yukari, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Honoka asked, as she ate her noodles, staring at her with an intense looked.

Yukari swallowed her California roll and started to explain. "Not much to tell, only child, my mom is a fashion designer and my dad is an executive director. I teach a small kendo class and I teach a cooking class both twice a week. I have a black cat name Nami, and that's really about it."

"That's amazing, Yukari! How did you end up here at Ouran Academy anyway?" Azusa asked.

"My grandparents wanted me to go here, I was at a public high school, but after some things happened, I had to be transferred here. Plus, since I have a passion for fashion, my mom wanted me to be around other people who have the same passion and make friends with them. I really didn't have friends growing up."

She looked up at the girls and sighed a little, as they both had tears just pouring out of their eyes. "_These girls are sure strange, but they are really nice to me. It's weird…"_

Honoka slammed her hands onto the table and jumped up, with the biggest smile on her face. "We'll be your friends Yukari, it's always been me and Azusa, and so it would be nice to have someone else for us to hang out with."

"That is…if you'll have us as your friends?"

Yukari sat there in silence for a few seconds, but then gave them a gentle smile. "I would like that very much. Thank you."

Not even a few minutes later, the young pink haired girl stomach started to make strange sounds. Her face went really red for a second and jumped up from the table, laughing a little bit. "If you'll excuse me, I'll meet you later in class…I need to go somewhere." With that being said, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the cafeteria, not even noticing where she was going and ran to the closest bathroom that she could find.

Five minutes later.

Yukari walked out of the bathroom and sighed a little, rubbing her stomach. "_I probably shouldn't have ate that California roll…boy my stomach sure hated that. Mental note: No more sushi for a while._" She looked up to see where she saw and realized that she was lost. _"You have got to be kidding me…I'm lost again?! Where's Honoka or Azusa when you need them…or even that guy from this morning who helped me out. Oh well…guess I better start walking._" She sighed and started to walk around, trying to find her class.

Walking down the stairs, she heard a few people talking and figured they could help her out. She hurried on down the stairs, but she noticed that the voices got louder and sound very mean. She peeked around the corner, and saw a very short blonde hair boy with a bunny in his eyes, who looked like he was about to cry, and several mean looking boys standing around him, laughing.

"Where's your baby sitter at now, huh?" One of the guys laughed as he picked on him.

"Taki, you have no idea who he is…he can kick all of our asses."

The guy named Taki looked at the boy who warned him and laughed. "Not while we are in the building, but look guys, he's holding a little rabbit." Then he grabbed the rabbit from him and held up high above his head, laughing even more.

"Hey! Give me Usa-chan back right now!" The short blonde haired yelled, as he tried to jump up in the air to grab him, but failed.

"Here, go fetch him." Taki threw the bunny, named Usa-chan, out of the window into the pond, which caused the little one to cry out to him. Yukari had enough of this and stepped around the corner and yelled at him. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size and leave him alone."

Taki and the other guys looked at her and smirked a little. "What's a chick like you going to do? Punch me like a girl? Get lost."

Yukari walked up to him and kneed him into the stomach, which caused the guy to fall over in pain. She watched as he withered on the ground in pain, as she noticed the other two guys close in on her. She stood her ground between her and the kid they had been picking on before she had stepped in.

"Why you little bitch, you'll pay for what you did to our boss!" One of them yelled as he proceeded to punch her, but she caught his fist and grabbed his arm, swinging him into the other guy who was going to attack her. They both ended up falling on top of their boss, groaning in pain. She turned to look at the boy and smiled. "Are you alright?"

She noticed that he looked up at her in amazement and jumped on her without warning, laughing and smiling. "That was amazing! You're like a superhero!" It finally hit him that they had threw Usa-chan outside into the pond and he let go, crying. "They threw Usa-chan out into the pond."

It freaked her out a little that his personality changed like it was nothing. She sighed a little and gave him a gentle smile, taking his hand. "Hey now, don't cry, please. We'll go out there and get…uh, Usa-chan together. How does that sound?"

He nodded his head and smiled through his tears, walking with her down the hall, but noticed she stopped when they heard one of the guys yelled at them. "We'll get you back for this, you'll see!"

Yukari rolled her eyes and chuckled a little, as she started to walk again. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try." She had followed him to the doors outside and watched him jump into the pond, searching for him, but couldn't find him at all. She took off her boots and stockings, and jumped in as well. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found him, which caused him to jump up in excitement. "You found Usa-chan!" He took his bunny from her and hugged it, not even noticing that he was soaking up the water that the bunny had absorbed.

"It was no problem at all, I'm just glad we were able to find him." She said as she sat down and started to put her stockings and boots back on. She noticed that he walked up to her and gave her the cutest smile there was, and truthfully, she had the urge to pick him up and squeeze him to death, he was just so damn cute. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninosuka, but you can call me Honey. I'm a third year here."

"My name is Yukari Shimazu…wait…what?! You're a third year…but you look so young…and adorable." She was in shock, that this cute little boy was actually a third year. Well, she really couldn't call him a little boy, but he was still little, but calling him a little man would just sound strange. She was brought out of her state of shock when he started to talk again.

"You're silly Yu-chan, but I have to go back to class now or my cousin will start to worry. Next time we meet, you should have cake with me!" Honey said as he ran back to class, he was just happy he got his Usa-chan back. She couldn't help but smiled as she walked back inside, sadly she knew she was going to be in trouble for missing class, but she had a perfectly good reason. She had beat up a bunch of thugs and saved this cute little third year student and had to go find his bunny, Usa-chan. On second thought, she was probably better off telling the teacher she got lost. She wasn't up to getting in trouble for fighting, let alone fighting and being late.

Finally finding her class, the teacher was understanding with her being late and went on with her lecture, of course she didn't pay attention. She took out her sketch book and started working on designs, mostly on new school uniforms. She was seriously tired of the puffed up marshmallow dresses that would have to change with her here.

The bell rang, letting everyone know that school was officially over. Yukari closed her sketchbook and stood up, heading for the door. She was supposed to meet Honoka and Azusa after school to go look at this host club or whatever it was called. _"I have a bad feeling about this club…"_ Yukari thought as she saw her two new friend's wave at her to get her attention.

* * *

"Hey, Honey-sempai, what happened to Usa-chan?" The youngest host asked, who pointed to a still soaking wet bunny, as Honey worked on his first cake.

"Haru-chan! These kids were picking on me as I was walking back to class and they threw Usa-chan out of the window and into the pond, but Yu-chan came around the corner, beating the bullies up and helped me find Usa-chan." He said as he stuffed his face with cake.

"When were you going to tell me this, Mitsukuni?" The guy with a blank expression and spiky black hair asked, as he loomed over him with his massive height. It irritated him that Honey didn't tell him what happened.

"Better yet…who's Yu-chan?" Haruhi asked, and then realized something that Honey had said, and her eyes squinted, as she pointed out the obvious. "Honey-Sempai…why didn't you just beat up those boys anyway?"

Honey thought about it for a few seconds and smiled, as he ate another piece of cake. "Yu-chan is a girl I met today, though I've never seen her before. I was told not to fight in public, because it might upset the Japanese army who told me I couldn't fight in public or the Americans would think they have a secret weapon."

"Yeah…okay. I don't see how that even goes together, but I'll take your word for it." Haruhi said, but got quiet as the door suddenly opened and Tamaki got into his position, as rose petals started to appear and float out the door randomly. Tamaki smiled at the usual girls, but when he noticed Yukari, he ran up to her, and got on his knee, handing her a rose. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, do tell me, my princess, how can I help you?"

Yukari just blinked at him, as she had no idea what the hell was going on, but she looked up when she heard her name being screamed. "Yu-chan!" Honey screamed as he kicked Tamaki in the head and tackled hugged her, almost knocking her over. "Oh, hey there Honey-sempai, I didn't know you were here."

Honey jumped down from her and grabbed her arm, tugging her along. "I told you the next time we met, you would eat cake with me. Please, come eat cake with me."

"O-Okay Honey-sempai." There was no getting out of this, she would have to eat cake with him or face the wrath of him crying. She saw him cry once today already, she really didn't want to see that a second time.

Haruhi was even more confused, pointing over to the new girl in the room, she looked over at Kyoya, since Tamaki was pouting in the corner. "Who's she, Kyoya?"

He pushed up his glasses, as he looked down at his black book that he was always writing in. "That's Ms. Yukari Shimazu, she just transferred here today from Ouran Public High School, she's in Tamaki's and I class. Her mother is a fashion designer and father is an executive director, but that's all I'm able to dig up on her…which is a little strange." He eyed the young pink haired girl, wondering what she was really hiding. He's never had trouble getting information on anyone before, and all she could get was her last high school and her social status, but that's where the trail ends.

Yukari gazed around the room, and looked back down at Honey-sempai, who was on his third helping of cake. She had already finished her cake, and watched as the two guys who were in class entertain both Azusa and Honoka. Haruhi walked up to Honey-sempai and Yukari, and gave her that natural charming smile of hers. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Yukari blushed a little, but noticed something was off with this host. "_Haruhi…huh? He's kind of cute, but reminds me of a girl…no, he couldn't be a girl…could he?"_ She was brought of her thoughts by another slice of cake being placed down on the table in front of Honey-sempai, who cheered, but it was the person who brought it that caught her attention. "Yay! Thank you Takashi!"

She pointed up at him and blushed a little, and then realized something. "Hey…you were the guy that showed me to the front office this morning. I never got to formally introduce myself, my name is Yukari Shimazu."

"Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls me Mori."

Yukari nodded with a small smile. "Well, thank you again for this morning, Mori-sempai." He nodded his head and sat down next to Honey-sempai, who started to clean his face off with the towel, which caused them to be surrounded by a bunch of females all of a sudden. She slowly slipped out of her chair and walked over to Haruhi, who was being harassed by the twins. They all three looked up at her, Haruhi gave her a pleading look for help and the twins just had mischief in their eyes.

"So, Haruhi…remember, you promised to wear that bikini to the beach next weekend." One of the twins stated, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I did no such thing, Hikaru."

The other twin came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her from the other side, and grinned. "Oh, come on Haruhi, you would look cute in that bikini. The ruffles would hide that fact you're so flat…chested." Kaoru said, but what they didn't notice was the shocked expression on Yukari's face when she overheard the entire conversation. All three of them went pale face, not sure what to do now.

"_He's….he's…a GIRL!? The cute guy that seemed like he was innocently flirted with me earlier, is a girl? Does…she like to cross-dress then…or what?"_

The rest of the club members turned their heads the second they realized that Yukari found out that Haruhi was a girl, and they weren't sure what to do now with her. Luckily the other girls that were there, didn't over hear what was said, which they were very lucky that they didn't hear what was said.

Kyoya stood up and coughed a little, gathering the attention of all the guest. He gave all the girls a smile, and bowed to them. "My apologizes my ladies, but the club is going to have to close early, we will be back up and running back tomorrow, but in the meantime, please accept this rose from us. All the girls cried a little and took a beautiful rose from Kyoya one by one, as Tamaki kissed each of their hands.

Azusa and Honoka were walking out, but stopped when they noticed that Yukari wasn't coming behind them, which caused them to look back and call for her. "Hey, Yukari, we are going to go get some coffee, do you want to come with us?"

She felt the club member's eyes all on her now, which made her feel a little uneasy. She laughed nervously and waved her hands, trying to hide her uneasiness. "Oh no, thank you though Honoka, I'll meet up with y'all tomorrow." Once all the girls were gone, Kyoya closed the door and pushed his glasses up, he had a very evil look in his eyes. "So, now you know our little secret, now the question is…what do we do with you?"

Tamaki started to run toward Haruhi, screaming and crying like an idiot. "Don't worry Haruhi, daddy will protect you!" Of course, Hikaru tripped Tamaki before he could even get his hands on her, it was sad actually watching the poor guy land right on his face.

"Look, I really don't care what's going on here, because it's really none of my business. I would be going against my own code of honesty if I was lying to all of you." Yukari explained.

"Your word may be good, but we have to make sure that Haruhi's secret is kept safe, and we will take drastic measures to make sure that's kept secret at all cost." He said very coldly, he wasn't called the "Shadow King" for nothing, but his threats didn't seem to hit Yukari, she just rolled her big blue eyes and sighed a little, she knew this was going to be trouble.

Haruhi stepped forward and gave Yukari a gentle smile. "There's no need to be cold Kyoya, I'm not worried about it, and Yukari, and you can tell whoever you like."

Tamaki jumped up from his spot in the corner, and snapped his fingers, as if he had a good idea or something, but usually he doesn't have good ideas, just ideas that everyone seems to laugh at. "I know, how about Yukari joins the host club! I mean, sure we have Renge as our manager, but we could have a female hostess. It would give the girls someone to talk to."

"It could bring extra cliental in, depending on if a girl has more of liking to the same sex or if a guy wants to come and enjoy time in the company of a woman." Kyoya was on his calculator, trying to figure out how much extra money they could gain if she joins.

"_If this group represented the seven deadly sins, Kyoya would totally be greed…he's about as bad a tax collector."_ Yukari brought herself out of her thoughts and started heading for the door, giving them an answer. "I already have a lot going on, so no."

Tamaki raced over to her and gave her a rose, trying to charm her. "You're such a beautiful princess, wouldn't you like to be admired?"

"No."

Tamaki ended up in the corner, crying as he was not use to being told no. She started to head for the door again, but she felt someone tug on her skirt. She looked down and saw Honey-sempai, who was giving her the big puppy dog eyes, looking like he was about to cry. "Yu-chan, do you not want to spend time with me? I would be happy if you joined, so would Usa-chan."

"_Oh god…he's giving me the puppy eyes…he just looks so cute._"

Yukari bent down and patted his head, giving him a gentle smile. "Why do you have to be so cute, Honey-sempai? Alright, I'll give it some thought about joining, but only because you asked me to, plus I'd hate to upset you and Usa-chan." She stood up as Honey-sempai cheered in happiness, and walked out of the door. She rested her back against the door, and sighed, realizing what she had just done.

"_What did I just get myself into?"_


	2. Host Club

Thank you everyone for reading and following ^-^! This story will get better as I write, I've been out of the game for a while, and sometimes I lose track of time and train of thought, being a new mother does that to you. I don't own OHSHC, just Yukari and whoever else I put in that is not a part of the story.

* * *

It's been a week since Tamaki has offered her a spot in the Host Club, as a hostess, but she's been avoiding them like crazy. During class Tamaki and Kyoya would try and talk to her, but she would wear her earbuds and sketch in her book. It drove them insane that someone would turn down the offer to be a part of their club, but Tamaki was not about to give up just yet.

"Mommy…I have a brilliant idea to get her to join us!" Tamaki shouted, drawing in the strange looks that he was getting from the other classmates. Kyoya just sighed, wondering what his plan was this time, plus he was annoyed that he called him "mommy" in front of their class. "What's your idea now, Tamaki?"

"Since we are going to the beach tomorrow, why don't we invite her to go with us? No one can refuse an all-expense paid vacation to the beach!"

Kyoya sighed a little, as he pushed his glasses up, knowing this plan probably wouldn't work. He placed his book down that he was reading and looked over at him. "She refuses to talk to us, what makes you think she'll say yes to that?"

"Simple, we get Honey-senpai to ask her."

Ah yes, the cute Honey-sempai. It made sense to Kyoya now, he noticed that the only people she would talk to was Honey-senpai, hell she even spoke to Mori-senpai, that is, when he spoke to her. She seems relax when she's around those two, and she probably would more than likely say yes if they were to ask her to come along. That reminded him though, he needed to put in a phone call the person that does all the back ground checks for his family, he was very curious about Yukari and her family.

Tamaki followed her through the school day, but he knew the moment school let out that they would lose her and wouldn't be able to find her. So, he grabbed all the host members out of the class for what he called, an "emergency" meeting, which only seemed to piss Haruhi off, as she was trying to study for a test that was going to happen next week. Once he got everyone in the room, he flipped over the white board which said, "Operation get Yukari to join the Host Club. Aka, get her to go to the beach with us tomorrow."

"Tamaki, if she wanted to join the Host Club, she would've joined, you shouldn't force her to join." Haruhi explained, but as usual, they just talked over her and ignored what she had to say. Some days she wonder if it was even worth joining, even though she still owed them 5 million yen for breaking that vase.

"Honey-senpai, it's your mission to get her to come with us tomorrow to the beach, and we'll show her what the host club is really all of about. Can you handle this mission?"

Honey jumped in the air and cheered, he really liked Yukari and thought she was pretty awesome, especially the way she showed interest in Usa-chan. He looked up at Mori and grinned at him, and asked. "Do you really think I can get Yu-chan to come with us?"

"Hm." Mori agreed as he nodded his head. He wasn't much a talker, but he found her pleasant to be around.

The bell rung for class to be over, which prompted them to run out of the room to find her, but they looked all over the place and couldn't find her. They finally saw her two friends, Azusa and Honoka, and decided to ask them where she could have gone too.

"Azusa! Honoka! We have a very important question to ask you." Tamaki said, as he ran over to them, out of breath. The girl's eyes lit up with emotion when he had said that, of course they both thought they were going to ask them something totally different, as these girls were head over heels for these boys, but the moment that Tamaki started to speak, their hopes and dreams went crashing down the toilet. "We were hoping if you knew where Yukari went to?"

Honoka sighed a little, and shook her head no. "I remember she told me she had somewhere to be right after school, but I don't remember where she went."

Azusa snapped her fingers and looked at her, like she remembered something. "Oh, I know she said something about heading to the Zuko Dojo, but I really don't know where that is."

"Oh, I know where it is, it's near one of our mother's client's house, and we've passed it several times on the way there." Kaoru said, as Hikaru nodded his head to what his twin had said. "Yeah, we can take our car there if you like."

Tamaki placed his hand up, and shook his head. "No, if we drive up in the car, she'll surely notice us, we'll walk there…it can't be that far can it?"

It would've been an easy twenty minute drive if they had drove, but since Tamaki wanted to walk, it turned into an hour long walk, as they walked nearly ten miles. Honey-sempai had it made, since he got to ride on Mori's shoulders the entire way there. The closer they got, the more they traveled out of the rich people district into the areas where commoner's live. "So, this is what commoner's stores look like?"

Haruhi tried not to get mad, but she glared at Tamaki for what he had just said. "Do you have a problem where I shop at?"

Tamaki hugged on her, which she pushed him away. "Nooooo! Daddy doesn't have a problem at all." He cried as Haruhi walked away from him, which the twins just stuck there tongue out at him and walked on with her.

They finally made their way to the dojo, which was a small building, smaller than they had imagine. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, and looked at the place. "For someone of her social status, why is she teaching at this place?"

"Maybe she's really a commoner like Haruhi and got in on a scholarship as well." Hikaru said, of course, Tamaki jumped on him and covered his mouth, he saw that she twitched at that comment, and whispered in his ear. "Are you trying to piss Haruhi off?"

They startled to bicker, as Mori and Honey walked up to the window and looked in. They saw a kendo practice going on, but looking at most of the students, they didn't Yukari among them and wonder if they were at the right place. "Tama-chan are you sure this is the place, I don't see Yu-chan anywhere."

"Guess, we'll just have to go in and ask them." The moment they stepped into the dojo, they all got stared down, since they walked in on the mat without taking their shoes off, well, Mori and Honey took theirs off and bowed, which was what you're supposed to do when you step foot into a dojo. The class had stopped since everyone who was watching the two people train had turned their focus on Host Club. Tamaki stepped up and coughed, looking at the group. "Excuse us, we are looking for a young lady named Yukari, has anyone one of y'all seen her?"

The student had bowed to his master and sat back down with the rest of the students. The trainer had placed their shinai and took off the men, which startled the group when they realized who the trainer actually was. Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers stared in shock, Kyoya was writing in his black book, Haruhi was surprised, Honey got excited, but most of all, Mori blushed a little when he realized that Yukari was the kendo trainer.

"May I ask what all of you are doing here?" Yukari was a little annoyed that they had showed up to the dojo, but she was even more annoyed when she looked down at their shoes on the mat. "Also, it's disrespectful to wear your shoes on the mat." She pointed out with anger. The group jumped up and ran outside, they figured it would be best to wait on her there. They watched as she bowed to each of her students, which all of them were young teenagers and came out eventually after changing into jeans and a shirt, and locking the dojo up.

"So, do you mind telling me why you're here?"

"You told us last week that you'd think about joining the Host Club, but you haven't gave us an answer yet, so we came out to find you and ask you."

She was surprised that they had come out all that way to ask her, truthfully she had forgot about that silly club, as she had other things on her mind. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed a little, which caused the group to cock their head, confused. "Oh, I'm sorry, I had forgot all about the Host Club. Between teaching my Kendo Class and cooking class, plus we had a kendo competition yesterday, it just seemed to slip my mind."

"So…that's why we've haven't seen you for the past week, and that explains why you've disappeared after school each day." Haruhi said.

Yukari nodded her head, as she picked up her bag. "Yeah, I had to prepare my students extra this week for the competition. So, since y'all know the reason why I left now, you all can go on home now."

She started to walk past the group, but Honey-sempai grabbed her hand and pouted, as Kyoya started to speak. "You never did give us your answer on joining the Host Club."

She stopped her in her steps, looking down at Honey and back at Kyoya, sighing a little. Between Honey-senpai giving her that puppy dog look and Kyoya, giving her the very cold and Shadow King look of his. She turned around to look at them. "I don't know…"

She was cut off by someone grabbing her shoulders and pulling her against them, as the sound of the person shielding her from what looked like a can of paint hit their body. Yukari looked up and saw it was Mori-senpai who had blocked her from getting hit by the can, but he was covered in black paint. He didn't look to be phased by what had happened, but he looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

Yukari blushed a bit and nodded her head, finally noticing the paint on his clothes. "M- Mori-senpai…your clothes…they are covered in paint."

"Hey, who do you think you are? You just can't go around throwing paint at people!" Tamaki yelled, as pumped his fist into the air, causing the three kids who were suspected at throwing the can of paint at their direction, to run away before they could find out who the three kids were.

"Takashi…are you okay?" Honey-senpai asked, as he walked up to him, looking like he was about to cry. He looked down at him, and gave him a small reassuring smile, as he patted him on the head.

Hikaru and Kaoru started to run after the kids, but Kyoya grabbed them both by their collars, shaking his head. "We don't know who they are, so I wouldn't go after them. Don't worry, I'll the Ootori private police force, they will find them and deal with them real quick. "He pulled out his phone and dialed them, which they said they would be in the area in less than five minutes.

Haruhi stomach started to growl and she laughed a little. "Hey guys, it's getting pretty late and it's about time for dinner, we should probably get going."

"Haruhi is right…it's getting late and I don't want stay in this neighborhood longer than we have too." Kyoya said, as he pushed his glasses and looked at the time on his phone.

Honey looked up at his cousin, his eyes full of tears. "Takashi…I'm hungry, can we go home now and get something to eat?"

"Why don't all of you come over to my house for dinner? It's the least I could do, plus I'll be able to get the paint of your clothes for you, Mori-senpai." Yukari suggested.

Haruhi waved her hand. "Oh, Yukari, we couldn't bear to intrude on you, we were the ones to come and bothered you at…"She couldn't even finish her sentence, when Honey jumped up on Yukari, and smiled up at her. "Yu-chan that would be wonderful! Do you think you could cook for us?"

"Of course, my house is just about ten minutes from here, we can just walk there. I'll be more than happy to cook for all of you, plus I make some delicious sweets just for you, Honey-senpai."

Honey started to cheer, as he followed her down the street. The rest of the group decided that they would also follow her, but it bugged the group that someone would attack them in the daylight. Of course, they would eventually find out sooner or later, especially since The Black Onion Squad would search the entire neighborhood until they caught who was the one who threw the paint can at them.

Yukari stopped in front of a huge mansion, sure it wasn't as big as Tamaki's or Kyoya's, but it was still a pretty decent size. It was a mixture of modern and old style, depending on what side of the house you were on. Walking through the gate, Haruhi noticed there were koi pounds on each side, which she took in the beauty of the fish in there. They were greeted by a young maid, who smiled at the group and bowed. "Welcome home, Lady Yukari, I trust you had a good day at school and at the dojo?"

She shrugged at the maid's answer. "It was alright, besides what happened earlier. Do you think you can show my friends where the living room is, and oh, my friend Mori-senpai got paint on his uniform, do you think you can get it out, Amaya?"

Amaya bowed. "Of course, I'll be more than happy to show them."

"Thank you, Amaya. I'll go cook dinner and let all of you know once it's ready. Please, enjoy and have a look around the mansion if you like."

"If you will please, walk this way with me." Amaya started to show them through the mansion to the living room. Once they reached the room, they all sat down on the couches in the room. She walked over to Mori, who was taking off his jacket and handed it to her. "I'll return this to you by the time you are ready to leave. Please, relax and enjoy your stay." She headed out of the room.

Tamaki got up and looked at the photos in the room, studying them very carefully. "It seems beautiful looks run in her family, she's the exact spitting image of her mother."

Kyoya had took several photos on his phone of several pictures that he was interested in. Something wasn't adding up to him, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He looked over at Tamaki, noticing the photo he was looking at. "She is, she would benefit the club really well, she'd bring in new customers."

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head at him. "Kyoya, is that all you think about? Is money?"

"Haruhi, if it wasn't for my account skills and keeping up with what we spend, the Host Club would've been broke in its first week of being opened."

Mori was looking at the photos with Honey sitting on his shoulders, they were looking at the photos of her taking after Kendo competitions and training. Honey was in awe over the photos and looked at her latest photo of her competition. "Wow, look at all these photos of her. I wonder if she's just as good as you, Takashi." Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, Kyoya, this picture here…the older man in it…he looks familiar." Haruhi pointed to what looked to be a family photo with a very young Yukari and, and a whole bunch of people. Kyoya walked over to the photo she is looking at, and took a photo of it. He was even more curious as Haruhi was, noticing that everyone else was looking at the photo as well. "Probably her grandfather or something, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Kaoru said, as he and Hikaru were looking at some of the other photos."

Hikaru picked up one of the photos and looked at Kaoru. "Hey Kaoru, look at this photo, it's a picture of her mother and our mother, it looks like they took this two years ago in Paris." Kaoru looked at the same photo, and nodded. "Yeah, her mother is beautiful." A grin came across the twins face, as Kaoru slid an arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "Of course, she's not as beautiful."

"As you Haruhi." Hikaru finished as he appeared on the other side of her. They proceeded to hug all over her, as she tried to fight her off. "Guys…get off of me."

Tamaki's face puffed up when he saw that, and ran over to them. "Don't worry, daddy will save you from those perverts." Of course, Tamaki fell right on his face, as the trio stepped away. "Who you calling perverts, boss?" The twins said in unison.

Amaya walked into the living room, smiling at the group. "Dinner is now ready, if you'll just follow me now to the dining hall."

Honey cheered as they headed to the dining hall, they could smell the delicious food as they walked down the hallway. Once they entered the dining hall, there was all kinds of sushi and a big giant cake, with strawberries on it. Mori had to hold Honey back from going straight to the cake and eating it all. Each of them sat down at the table, Haruhi was the only one eyeing the fancy tuna, and she was going to make sure she got enough of.

"Thank you again, Yukari!" They said all at once.

Yukari smiled at them, blushing slightly. "Oh you're welcome, but I'd have to thank Mori-senpai for earlier."

He gave her a small smile and nodded his head. "You're welcome."

They started to eat, which turned into Haruhi getting all that she wanted, and Tamaki throwing a fit over how cute she is and calling the twins perverts, who in return, call him one as well. Honey kept staring at that cake down, he really wanted to eat it all. "Yu-chan…that cake looks delicious, I could just eat all of it."

Yukari laughed a little, as she stood up from the table. "Honey-senpai, I have a separate cake just for you. I'll be right back." She disappeared into the kitchen and retuned a few minutes later with cake, which had three layers. The bottom layer was chocolate, the middle layer was strawberry, and the top layer was vanilla. "I had baked the cake and made the icing, but my chef wanted to help. He gets bored when he has nothing to do."

Honey just drooled over the cake, as Mori reminded him to eat all of his food first before he had dessert. Kyoya looked over at and smiled. "Yukari, I was curious, where are your parents at?"

"Well…my mother is attending a fashion show in Berlin and my father is currently in the states at a business meeting, they both won't be back until Sunday evening."

"Do you get lonely when your parents are away on business?"

Yukari looked down at her plate, she looked like she was going to cry, but she lifted her head up and gave them a sad smile. "To tell you the truth it does get a little lonely, but I have other relatives that live on the other side of the mansion, but they are also busy at times. That's why I teach twice a week at the dojo you were at earlier and a cooking class, it helps to keep me busy and to focus on things that are important."

"What made you decide to teach classes?" Haruhi asked.

"If you've met my parents, you would understand why. My mother loves fashion, cooking, writing and drawing, which I love all those things as well. My father is different, he's all about his business and kendo, so when I was younger, I started to take lessons, so that way I would have something to talk to my father about. I've grown to love it, I've won the kendo championships in the women division the past several years, and it makes me happy to teach others to love it." Yukari explained.

Tamaki placed his hands on the table and stood up quickly, nearly knocking his chair over that he had been sitting in. "Yukari, you are an outstanding woman, would you please consider joining our host club?"

She just blinked at him and sighed a little. She just really wasn't sure about joining or not still. "I don't know…"

Kyoya nodded his head, and looked at her. "You really should join us, you'd be a great asset to our club." Of course, when he said asset, he really meant, that she would be great in bringing extra money to the club.

Haruhi gave her a smile and nodded. "You're an amazing person, we'd like for you to join and be our friend. Trust me, you wouldn't get bored, not with these goofballs."

The offer kept sounding more tempting the second, but there was still a small part of her that was worried about joining. She was afraid of them finding out her secret and using that information to benefit themselves, that's what happened at her last school and the last set of friends she had made. She knew eventually that they would find out, but she still didn't know what to do. It was just all confusing to her, she was so use to being alone all her life.

"You wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

Everyone stared at the person who had just said that, the group was mostly shocked by what had just came out of his mouth. Yukari looked up and saw Mori staring at her, as he was one who had said that to her. She gave him a soft smile, she did like the fact that she wouldn't be alone anymore, and even though she was still hesitant on joining, she knew that she would just have to take the plunge and trust them.

"Alright…I'll join, only because you convinced me, but just so you know classes come first, so all of you can't be mad if I don't show up or I'm late, you got it?"

They all cheered, well besides, Honey, who had finally finished the cake that Yukari had made for him. Of course, they stopped cheering the moment Kyoya's phone was going off. He excused himself from the table to answer it, only to come back to the table after a few minutes on the phone. "Who was it, Kyoya-senpai?"

"That was my private police force, apparently they found the three young men who had threw paint earlier at us."

"Why were they targeting us?" Kaoru asked annoyingly, he still wished that he would've let him and Hikaru go after those punks and teach them a lesson.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and began to speak again. "They weren't targeting us, they were actually targeting Yukari."

She looked a little annoyed when he had said that they were after her. If they had just shown up to pick a fight with her, she could've put them in their place.

"They fessed up to the crime really quick actually, but what they told them that it was payback for beating them up last week. Apparently, their so called "boss" Taki, was the one who put it all together."

Yukari busted out laughing when he said that, of course, she's already put them in their place once, they would use cheap tactics to get back at her. Hikaru looked at her, and wanted to know what was funny. "Uh…Yukari, what's so funny?"

"Those were the boys that were picking on Honey-senpai on my first day of school, and Taki was the one who threw Usa-chan into the pond. They mentioned that they were going to get me back for kicking their ass, but I had assumed they would've just fought me again, not throw a can of paint at me."

"Well you don't need to worry about them anymore, but it's probably time that we leave, it's getting late." Kyoya said as he dialed his driver to come get all of them.

They all started to walk to the front door, laughing and talking up a storm. Tamaki turned to her and kissed her hand, smiling. "Thank you again for the food it was wonderful."

"Yes, thank you again for dinner." Everyone else said. Hearing that made her happy, she was happy with her new friends that she had made. Kyoya turned around to look at her and smile. "We'll see you in the morning, Yukari."

Yukari stopped in her tracks, and blinked, looking confused at what Kyoya had just said to her. She must've not heard him right, so she decided to ask. "Tomorrow…don't you mean Monday?"

Honey jumped up in the air and laughed, as he hugged Usa-chan. "No, we're all going to Okinawa tomorrow, and we're coming back Sunday evening. Kyoya's family has a private beach there, so it's just be the club members. You're going to love it, Yu-chan."

Her eye just twitched at what Honey had just told her, surely he was kidding. _"They have got to be joking? I just decided to join not even an hour ago and they spring a trip on me already…that's tomorrow? Seriously, what in the hell have I got myself into?_" She was too busy lost in her thoughts arguing with herself to notice the car had pulled up and they were all leaving. She was brought out of her thoughts when Amaya had walked up with Mori's jacket that had just got finished being cleaned. She grabbed it and ran outside, yelling. "Mori-senpai, wait a second."

Mori had stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at her. She ran up to him, holding his jacket out to him. "You almost forgot this, Mori-senpai. I would've felt bad if you had left with your jacket." He had taken his jacket from her, putting it on, noticing that the paint was completely out of his jacket. He looked down at her and smiled a little bit. "Thank you, Yukari."

She blushed when he had said her name, and watched him get in the car and drive off. She returned inside and got ready for bed. She had laid down, staring at the ceiling, sighing a little. She still wasn't sure about tomorrow, but it was too late to back out of the club now, plus she knew if she left, it would only upset Honey, and she really hated to see him cry.

"_You wouldn't have to be alone anymore."_

That single sentence replayed over and over in her head, it just wouldn't leave her thoughts. She could hear his voice say that, plain as day, yet each time she hears it, it sounds like he just said it.

She grabbed her chest and clutched her shirt into her fist, sighing a little. _What is this that I'm feeling? It feels…weird. I've been taught all my life to discipline myself from any kind of thoughts, yet here I am…thinking about him. Maybe it's because he protected me today, even though it was only a can of paint, he still shielded me from it. Is this what it feels like to make friends with someone? Guess I'll find out sooner or later what all this means."_

* * *

The sun shining high in the sky, there was not a single cloud to be seen in the sky, it was warm out, and everyone was enjoying the day. Tamaki was sitting on a rock with one of the beautiful locals, as he flirted with them, of course, Kyoya had a long line of the girls behind him, and he was keeping track of the women and giving each girl five minutes with Tamaki. The twins were playing volleyball, Haruhi was sitting under the umbrella, watching all of them acting stupid, while Honey and Mori were practicing karate moves with some of the other girls, or so it seemed.

"Is everything alright Haruhi?"

She turned around to see Yukari walking up to her in a black bikini, smiling down at her. "Oh yeah, everything is fine Yukari. Why aren't you out there, playing?"

Yukari laughed a little, as she rubbed the back of her head. "Since Kyoya brought their regular guest with us, he seemed to have brought some…other guest with him as well." She pointed to the group of guys that he had brought with him for her to entertain. Haruhi hung her head in shame of the group and sigh, she truly felt sorry for Yukari having to deal with this already. "I'm truly sorry that you're already being subjected to it, but I'm glad to have you with us."

"I'll be alright, though I better be going, I don't need the Shadow King to come over here." Yukari headed off where the group of guys were, as Momoka, Kimiko, and Ruri walked up to Haruhi, smiling at her. "Hey Haruhi, aren't you going to go swimming with us?" Kimiko asked.

Haruhi waved her hands and laughed a little. "No, I prefer to look at the ocean…from a safe distance." To be truthful, she really didn't like to swim, she'd much rather watch the ocean from a far and feel the breeze coming off the ocean.

"Well, if you aren't going to swim, do you mind if we sit and talk with you? We wouldn't feel right if we left you by yourself, while we swim." Ruri said, as the two other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh no, you girls should go swimming. I mean, you have such cute swim suits on, you should at least go show them off."

The guys were taking a break from entertaining their guest, they all watch the girls fawn over what Haruhi had just said, and finally decided to get into the ocean, after making her tell them again why they should go swimming. Kyoya was writing in his black notebook, eyeing the twins out of the corner of his eye, who were complaining to Tamaki, Honey, and Mori.

"I didn't think he'd bring the ladies." Kaoru said, as Hikaru picked up the volleyball, nodding his head in agreement with what his twin had just said. "Yeah, Haruhi can't change into her swim suit with them here."

Tamaki jumped up from his chair, glaring at the twins. "My little girl doesn't need to wear a swim suit out in public, especially with you two perverts hanging around her."

"We figured you wanted to see her in a swim suit, boss?"

Tamaki grinned, as he started to have one of his many day dreams about Haruhi and him, but they never do come true, no matter how hard he wishes for them to come true, it never does.

"Though, it seems Haruhi isn't the only one who is entertaining our guest." Kyoya pointed out as he pointed over to where Yukari was with the group of several boys for school, who were enjoying her time and attention. "It seems the women in this club are a natural, but I have a feeling the guys are flaunting over her more due to…certain assets."

Hikaru looked at her, then looked at Haruhi, back at Yukari, and finally back to Haruhi. "Where she is more attractive in a bathing suit than Haruhi, she still has and never will have anything over Haruhi."

Honey was collecting shell fish, and looked up at Hikaru, smiling. "I think Yu-chan looks pretty in her Kendo gear, what do you think Takashi?"

"Yeah." Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Haru-chan! Yu-chan! Do you want to go hellfish shifting with me?"

Haruhi walked over, questioning what he had just said for a second. "I think you mean Shellfish hunting…and I don't think this is the beach is the kind of beach for that." Yukari walked over as well, agreeing with Haruhi, both of the girls looked down and noticed the entire shore around them was just covered in all kinds of shell fish. "What the hell?!" Haruhi yelled, while Yukari jumped up in the air, screaming when she felt a crab crawl over her foot.

Kyoya came around the rocks, where Mori had just jumped down from. "My private police force wanted to make it up to Honey-Senpai for what happened last week when he was attacked at the waterpark." Kyoya explained as he pushed up his glasses.

Everyone could see it in Haruhi's eyes when she saw all the shellfish. They light up as light as the sun, as she drooled a bit, thinking of dinner tonight. She stood up and started to yell. "Senpai, dinner is going to be awesome! It's a major haul!" Everyone looked over at her, just smiling at her. Haruhi has no idea how treasured she really was by the group, Tamaki was squealing over, he just thought she was so cute. "Ohhhh! Look at my little girl, isn't she just so precious."

Tamaki was staring at a crab and a small centipede wrapped its self around it, causing all the girls to go run and cry, well besides Haruhi and Yukari. Haruhi just picked the centipede up and threw it over the rocks, which caused all the girls to come back over there, fawning over Haruhi and telling her how manly she was and how cute she is. This intrigued the twins, who ran over to Tamaki and grinned at him. "Hey boss, do you want to play a game?"

"Uh…what kind of game?"

"Who can find Haruhi's weakness game?"

"That sounds a little mean…"

Hikaru shrugged as he walked off, with Kaoru right behind him. "Oh well, I guess she wouldn't tell anyone her weakness anyway." Hikaru started.

"Unless you're best friends with her." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki's face dropped and then he placed his game face on, staring the twins down. "What are the rules?" The twins started to grin evilly, it was too easy to get their boss riled up and ready to go.

Of course the guys started to talk about the game, as Kyoya somehow had photos of Haruhi from middle school, that got Tamaki and the twins going, of course Honey just wanted them to have because he thought she was so cute back then and Mori was tagging along because of Honey. They were all dragged to the caves to see if she was scared of the dark, Honey took her to the Ootori private police force truck, seeing if she was scared of enclosed spaces, in turn it was really Honey who got scared, Mori tried to get her with a sharp spear, but nothing really scared her.

"Hey, Yukari, do you want to go with us to the top of the cliff?" Momoka asked.

"Sure, I'll go up there with you." Yukari said, as they walked up to the top of the cliff. It was truly beautiful up there, the sun was setting just at the right time. She was happy that she was able to witness such a beautiful view, you don't get to see such beauty in the city that often, unless you have a perfect view of the sun setting over Mt. Fuji. "It's truly beautiful of up here…I wish I could see this view every single day."

"Dude, Toma, there are chicks up here." A male voice said from behind them, when the girls turned around, they saw four guys behind them, who were obviously drunk, as they threw an empty can of beer down on the ground. The guy who had startled them grabbed Momoka, grinning down at her, as she tried to push him away. "Why don't you girls join us for a little party?"

"Ewww…get away from me you drunk."

The other guys were pulling on Ruri, Kimiko, and Yukari, who all of them were pushing the guys off of them. They heard footsteps running toward them, be they had figured it was more boys, but the guy who had a hold on Momoka, was hit in the back with Shellfish, as Haruhi was standing by him, out of breath and an empty bucket in her hand. "Get your hands off of them!"

He jumped in the air when his back got hit by the shellfish, so Momoka pushed passed him, and raced over to Haruhi. "Momoka, go get the others, okay?"

She nodded her head and ran off to get them, as the guy who had Yukari, loosen his grip, as he was going over to help his friend, but he was struck in the face with a fist. The guy rubbed his face, as there was a noticeable red mark on his face. He growled at her, as he lunged back at her, she was going to dodge him, she lost her footing in the process, and stumbled backwards over a rock, landing on her read end.

"Think you're a tough guy, huh? What you going to do with those weak little arms of yours? We already lost one girl because of you, why don't you run along before we kick your ass."

Haruhi stood her ground, glaring at him. "That's not going to happen, just let those girls go now."

"Why should I do that?"

"They don't like it, and I don't blame them, all of you are a bunch of drunks. So, get away from them now."

Momoka finally found the boys altogether, who looked at her curiously once she reached them. "What's wrong, Momoka?"

"Haruhi...and the girls."

Tamaki jumped up, looking at her with a worried face. "What about Haruhi and the girls?"

"Ruri, Kimiko, Yukari, and I went to the cliff, and while we were up there looking at the sunset, these four drunks came up and started to harass us, but Haruhi came and was able to only get the guy holding me to let go, the others are still up there.

Before Hikaru and Kaoru could jump up from their seat to go save Haruhi, Mori ran off to save them, with the others in tow. They couldn't make out what was going on at the top of the cliff, but they knew they had to get up there before something bad could happen. Mori was always the protective one, but when had heard she was up there, something kicked in and he knew he had to get up there quickly.

The guy was hanging Haruhi over the cliff, growling at her for interrupting them. "You are a brat, you know that? Got some nerve for coming up here like that, you little punk." Haruhi was struggling to get him to let her go, she knew if she kept them busy just a little longer, that the others would come and get the girls.

"Haruhi!"

Her eyes got big when she heard Tamaki's voice, but she noticed the guy was loosening his grip on her, he had big grin on his face. "If you want me to let go so bad, fine, I hope you know how to swim!" He yelled as he dropped her into the ocean, but as soon as she started to fall, Tamaki rushed passed him and jumped in after her, he was determined he was going to rescue her.

Yukari kicked the guy away from her, but before he make an attempt to get a hold of her again, a big shadow loomed over him and snatched him up before he could do or say anything. "Hey, what the hell are…" Once he saw that it was Mori who picked him up, he shut up real quick. Mori threw over his shoulder, and started to speak as he helped Yukari up to her feet. "A real man wouldn't lay a hand on woman."

Honey had knocked out the guy who had threw Haruhi off, and the twins took care of the other two drunks, beating them nearly half to death. They walked down to the beach where Tamaki was bringing Haruhi out of the water, and Kyoya had just got off the phone with the doctor. Yukari watched the two fight, and sighed, as she started to limp off back inside. She noticed that she had cut her leg when she had tripped on the rock.

Mori noticed little blood droplets on the sand, and started to follow the trail with his eyes, noticing that it came from Yukari. She was nearly halfway to the mansion, but was startled when someone picked her up and started to carry her. "Hey…who the hell…Mori-senpai?"

He didn't look down at her as he walked inside and to the room she was staying in. "You're injured…" He sat her down on the bed, going to the bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit and started to clean the wound on her leg. She just blushed a little, looking down at him. "You know, you'd think someone skilled in Kendo would be also be skilled in other martial arts techniques." He was his usual quiet self as he worked on her leg. "This may sting." The moment he placed alcohol on her leg, she winced a little and but when she went to draw her leg back, he grabbed a hold of it, holding it firmly. "Sorry…"

"If the ground wasn't so rocky you could've taken them on…"

"Huh?"

Mori looked up at her for a second and back down as he started to dress her leg. "I saw the bruise you left on him, seems you got a good hit in. We've always practiced on tatami mats and flat surfaces, so I have faith in you that you could've taken them on in a different setting."

Yukari blushed a little and nodded. He helped her stand up, but noticed she was limping a little still. "Do you need help, walking?"

"Oh no, thank you though. If you don't mind, I'm going to get changed for dinner tonight." He gave her a slight nod and the moment he slipped out the door, she sighed a little. Yukari changed into a light yellow strapless sundress that stopped at her lower thighs and yellow sandals. She felt this strange feeling in her chest, as if her heart was in a vice grip and it just wouldn't let go. She placed her hand over her chest, and sighed a little. "_What is this strange feeling that I'm getting? It hurts…it hurts so much." _She pushed the thoughts out of her head, as she left the room and to the dining hall. There was crab all across the table, and she was hungry.

She took her spot across from Mori and saw Haruhi walked in, who drooled as well over the food. Of course, the food was the only thing good in that room, as Tamaki was sitting in the corner pouting to himself. It seemed like Tamaki and Haruhi weren't talking at that moment, since he got upset with her for trying to take on those group of guys by herself, which she got mad at the fact he kept using her gender against her. Yukari looked behind her outside and noticed that it was lighting a little bit, which fit with the kind of mood that was being set in the dining hall.

After the tension in the room, everyone started to eat, well expect for Tamaki of course. He just stared at her while she ate at least ten crabs, he had the look on his face as if she was going to snap him in half like she does that crab leg. Tamaki stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, arguing with Haruhi. "Fine, if you don't want to apologize to me, then don't. I'm going to head on to bed, Kyoya would you please show me my room?"

Kyoya nodded his head and stood up from the table. "Would you please excuse me?" He had excused himself and left the room with Tamaki, who just grumbled to himself. Once they had reached the room Tamaki was staying in, his photo started to ring. "Please excuse me, Tamaki." He had walked down the hallway where his room was and answered the phone. "What is it, Tachibana?

"Master Kyoya, we were able to match the photos up with are database and were able to pick up some history on the Lady Yukari Shimazu."

"Oh, what were you able to fine?"

"Well sir, her parents do match up to what you found, but we found out that her paternal grandparents, who are still living, are Mrs. Takako Shimazu, who is on the Board of Directors of the Prince Hotels chain and her husband, Mr. Hisanaga is research director of the Yamashina Institute for Ornithology. We didn't find anything special until we found a news article from 1963, three years after she was married, she was subjected to an attempted kidnapping from a Yakuza clan." Tachibana explained.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked outside, this has peaked his interest for sure, but before he could ask his personal guard for more details, Tachibana started to speak. "Master Kyoya, I will have to call you back when I can, your father has asked for me." With that being said, the line went dead. He knew that her family was hiding something and wanted to know what they were keeping a secret, but for now, he needed to get a shower.

On the other end of the house, Yukari had watched Haruhi eat too much crab and run off to the nearest bathroom with the help of the twins. She was left in the company of Honey and Mori, who seemed to be enjoying his crab very much. Looking out the window at the approaching thunderstorm, she felt a tug on her dress, and noticed Honey was looking up at her, with teary eyes. "Yu-chan I really want some cake, but we don't have any."

She grabbed his hand and smiled gently down at him. "We can go make one together, if you like?"

"They don't have anything to make cake thought…they don't even have ice cream or even cookies."

Yukari sighed a little and looked outside, seeing the storm move in. She could go get something to make him, but it was getting late and a nasty storm was moving in, plus she wasn't familiar with this part of Japan. She could see him getting upset and that was probably one of her weakness, and that was seeing Honey crying. Before she could even mention anything, someone else spoke up, thought it did surprise her a little.

"Mitsukuni."

Honey turned around to see Takashi behind him, he looked a little irritated and tired. "You can go one night without any sweets."

To anyone else, they would just agree and go on with their business, but to Honey, it seemed like the world just ended for him. He tried to pull his signature crying technique, but it wasn't going to work on him, not one bit. He shook his head at him and gave him a disapproving look. "But…but Takashi…"

"You need to go to bed…Yukari doesn't need to go out in this storm just to make you some cake."

Honey knew that he wasn't going to win this fight with him, and sighed, walking off to his room. "Fine…I'm sorry Yu-chan."

Yukari patted his head gently and a small smile appeared on his face. "Don't worry about it, now let's head off to bed." She had followed them to their rooms, but saw Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru stopped in front of a door with a disturbed look on their face. When they walked by, they noticed that Haruhi had ear plugs in and a blind fold on, and Tamaki was telling her what to do. In reality, Tamaki was just helping Haruhi not hear or see the thunderstorm, but to the twins and now everyone else, it seemed they in the middle of an S&amp;M.

Kyoya noticed her walking past, he had pulled out his notebook from out of nowhere and started to write in it. Something wasn't right still to him, but he was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. He was determined to figure out what her family was hiding, who were her grandparents and what was the reasoning behind her life being such a mystery.

* * *

After an entertaining morning of everyone picking on Tamaki for last night, which he cries and tells them all that he was just trying to help her get through the thunderstorm, which Haruhi finally learned what S&amp;M was and thought Tamaki was actually being a pervert, rather than just being a nice guy. Finally returning back to Tokyo, Yukari was one of the very last people to be dropped off at her home. She had gotten out of the car and saw that her maid, Amaya was waiting outside for her.

"Lady Yukari, I see you had a safe return back home, how was the trip there?"

"It was…actually fun, for the most part. I surely hope you weren't too lonely while I was gone."

Amaya shook her head no and sighed a little, showing her Lady through the gate. "No, but Lady Kimiko and Master Yoshihisa have been home for some time now."

Yukari nodded and walked into the house, and into her father's study where her parents both were, they looked at her and smiled. "Amaya told me you went on a trip with a club you joined, I take it you had fun?" Mrs. Shimazu asked.

"Yes, mother. It was actually a lot of fun, I've made several new friends in the past week. How did your fashion show go in Berlin?"

She nearly fell over from the amount of shopping bags her mother pulled out and smiled at her. You'd think she would have enough clothes, but she's always been told, that you can't have enough clothes or accessories. "It went really well, as you can see, I brought you back tons of clothes, as you can't have too many outfits."

She started to speak, but was cut off by her father, who stood up from his desk and looked out the window. "Yukari, did your kendo class make first place in the junior division?"

"_Here we go…"_ She sighed and nodded her head, forcing a smile. "Yes, father. We made first place in the junior division. They have another competition in two more months, so we're training right now for them."

He nodded his head in approval, he started to speak again not turning around to look at her. "Good, very good. Now onto important matters, you have one year left after this of high school and I know very well that you don't want to take over the company, so I need an heir to take over."

Yukari was slightly confused at what he was talking about, waiting on him to continue, she was developing a strange feeling that something was going to go very…very wrong. She took a deep breath and braced herself for what he was about to say.

"So, after talking to one of my clients, I have arranged for you to marry his son. He'll be transferring to Ouran Academy this week from the states. His name is Otoya Yamaguchi and he'll be in the third year, you'll be meeting him tomorrow evening for dinner."

Yeah, she was not ready for what he had just said.

"You have got to be kidding me?"


	3. Arranged Marriage

Thank you all again for reading and following, y'all are fantastic ^-^! Also, I don't own OHSHC, I just own my lovely characters. There will a lemon chapter coming up in a few chapters, I just don't know when, but I just wanted to warn you. Now, on with the story! ^-^

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Had she heard him right? No…there was no way in hell her father would set up an arrange marriage with someone that she doesn't even know. Hell, he probably hasn't met the guy either. She couldn't find her voice, her heart trembled in fear, and her nerves were completely shot.

She watched as her father turned around and looked at her. "No, Yukari, I am not joking. He is the youngest son of six, and he's more than capable of running my company. Merging families would give us access to more clients and give his son a company."

"What if I don't want to marry him?"

He glared at her as he sat back down at his desk and started to work on his computer. "There's no refusing this marriage, you will marry him, end of discussion, Yukari."

"What about my feelings, father?"

"You'll understand it as you get older, now run along dear, I have some business to take care of." She ran out of his office and up to her room, her eyes burned with tears. She couldn't believe that her father would just arrange a marriage for her, someone that she has never met before. How does he know that she will like him? How does he know if he's a good guy or not? There's no way she could marry someone she didn't even know, she would never marry someone she didn't truly love. She heard the door open and her mom walked in, sighing a little at her.

"Sweetie…I know you don't want to go through this, but your father is just looking out for your interest, that's all."

She sat up on her bed, hugging her pillow as she sigh. "Mother, I can't marry someone I don't know, or even love."

Her mother sat on her bed and sighed a little, nodding her head. "I know you don't, trust me I do. Your father and I were an arranged married between our families, only because we weren't dating anyone and not finding the right person. I eventually fell in love with your father, it just took some time."

Yukari squeezed her pillow tighter, and looked up at her, tears were slowly slipping out of her eyes. "Just because both of you worked out, doesn't mean I'll grow to love this guy. I don't want to do this."

"You'll grow to love him, Yukari. You just have to give it a chance and have an open mind about it. Everything will turn out okay and like how it's supposed to be." She got off her bed and left the room, leaving the young girl completely confused and wondering what she should do. Still holding that pillow tight, she laid down on her bed, crying as hard as she could. She didn't want this to be happening to her.

"_Who the hell does my father think he is, arranging a marriage to someone I don't know or even love. My heart hurts just thinking about it…for some reason my heart feels like it's been taken hostage and this person is trying to break it out of its hold. What am I supposed to do now?"_

The tears just burned her eyes completely and she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, knowing that tomorrow was just going to be a long and terrible day.

* * *

It was pouring down raining the next day, which fit Yukari's mood real well. She had forgot her umbrella and ran into the building from her car as fast as she could. She wore her usual uniform, but this time her hair was braided and laid over her left shoulder. She walked into her home room, and sat down at her desk. She looked like was going to either snap at someone or break down and cry.

"Hey, Yukari, are you alright?" Honoka ask as she sat next to her, wondering if her friend was alright or not, though it looked very obvious that she looked terrible.

"Yeah, you looked like you were hit by a car." Azusa told her as she sat down on the other side of her.

Yukari looked at Honoka first, and then looked at Azusa, and after looking at the two, she laid her head on the desk and sighed a little. "Yeah…just family stuff going on right now. Trust me, Azusa, I feel like I've been hit by a train…a big and fast train at that."

The girls notice that Tamaki walked up to them and looked down at her. "Yukari…are you okay?"

All she could do was nod her head, she couldn't find her voice to speak the truth of what's really going on. She didn't want to break down in front of her friends or even in front of the guys at the host club. All she wanted was this day to be over with, quickly and painless, but she knew that was not going to happen. At all.

Tamaki sat back down next to Kyoya and looked over at him, a little worried about their new hostess. "Hey, Kyoya, I think there is something wrong with Yukari."

Kyoya shrugged a little as he wrote in his black book, which no one knows what is really in that book, but they feared that it was dangerous stuff. "It's probably that time for her to be a little grouchy, she'll be fine."

Tamaki looked back at her and sighed a little, shaking his head at what Kyoya had said. "No, I don't think that's the case. Something else is going on with her."

Yukari was able to make it through the first part of school and now at lunch, she sat down at a table by herself, looking out at the dark clouds and the rain was just hitting the window as hard as it could. She had lost her appetite to eat since yesterday after she had got the news of what was going on.

"Yu-chan! Would you like to have some cake with me?" Honey asked as he sat down next to her, giving her one of his cheerful smiles. Mori had sat down with his lunch across from her, studying her facial expressions, he knew this was not the same girl that he saw yesterday afternoon.

"No thank you, Honey-senpai." She said in a very sad tone, as she went back to staring out at the window.

Both of the boys frowned at her, they knew something was wrong with her. Honey placed a hand on her arm, leaning over the table to look at her. "Yu-chan…is there something wrong?"

Even though she was shaking her head no, they obviously knew something was wrong with her. Even though they hadn't known her for a very long time, she was considered a part of their family, that's how Tamaki made everyone feel, like a little family.

She stood up from the table, looking down at them. "If y'all will excuse me, I need to go take care of some things…"

"Okay, Yu-chan, we'll see you at the club after school, okay?"

She slowly nodded her head and walked away from the table, leaving both Honey and Mori slightly confused. It was strange not seeing her usual personality, she was usually happy, but today…it was very obvious that something was terribly wrong with her.

"Takashi…"

"Yeah." Mori agreed with him. Nothing else needed to be said between the cousins, there was something wrong and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

The rest of the day went on very quickly for everyone, but Yukari was the only person that the day was going by very slow. The bell had rung, which ended the school day, now everyone was heading to their respected clubs. She was heading toward the door when Honoka stopped her. "Hey, Yukari, Azusa, and I were going to go get some coffee, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, no, you two go on ahead. I have some things to take care of. We'll go another time and have some coffee, deal? " Yukari tried to fake a smile, if it was any other day, she would be happy to go to the Host Club and then go get some coffee with the girls, but today was completely different. She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to the club, all she wanted was to go to the dojo and train, that was her form of relaxation, but she was instructed to go home first thing to get ready for the dinner.

"Sounds good to me, just let me know when." Honoka said as she disappeared down the corridor.

She remember that she told Honey she would be at the club today, but she knew the moment she walked in, she would start to cry. She bolted for the first door that she could find and when she stumbled outside, she realized that not only was it pouring down raining and she didn't have an umbrella, but that she left her phone at home. The second she realized that she was alone, she started to cry, luckily if anyone passed her, they would probably think that it was just the rain drops on her face.

The club was filled with young ladies today, since it was pouring down raining, they figured they go enjoy some tea, snacks, and attention from the boys. Haruhi looked around, and looked over at Tamaki. "Hey, was Yukari in class today?"

"Yeah, but she looked like something was bothering her, but she wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Yeah, Takashi and I sat with her at lunch today and something was really wrong when we saw her, but she told me she was going to be here today." Honey said, as he stopped eating his cake and sigh. He really wanted her there, he wanted to find out what was making his friend so miserable.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, as he continued to type on his laptop. "She's probably fine, didn't she tell you Tamaki that she had family issues going on? She probably just has to take care of some things with her family."

Mori was sitting next to Honey, he was worried about her as well. Something inside bugged him when he saw her so sad, all he wanted to do and reach out to her, and tell her everything was going to be fine. He didn't know why he wanted to do that, but something told him that it was the right thing to do.

Kaoru looked out the window and noticed her standing outside in the rain. "Hey boss, I think I just found our missing hostess."

Tamaki rushed to the window and saw her, standing out in the rain. "What is she doing out there standing in the rain like that?"

Everyone heard the chair dropped and the girls squealed as the table was knocked a little bit. When they had turned around, they noticed the chair that Mori was sitting in was empty and laying on the floor. Hikaru had watched him bolt out of his chair and out of the door, he looked over at the others. "Uh…hey guys, Mori-senpai just bolted out of his chair and out of the door…is he okay, Honey-senpai?"

Honey just grinned at all of them, and nodded his head as he placed another piece of cake in his mouth. "He's fine, he just had to take care of something."

Mori ran through the halls of the school, he knew he had to do something, but he wasn't sure what or how to do anything when it comes to the opposite sex. He really had no idea why he just got up and ran out of the club room like that, it was like his legs had a mind of their own. He pushed open the doors, standing in the pouring rain, looking at Yukari, breathing hard from running so fast. He walked over and opened an umbrella over her, who finally noticed his presence. She looked up at him, whispering his name quietly. "Mori-senpai…"

He looked at her face, even though she was soaking wet from the rain, it was obvious that she had been crying. He had no idea what to say to her, he had the urge to just pull her close and hold her, but he was afraid she would just reject his advancement. Without even giving it a second thought, he raised his hand up and wiped the tears off her cheek. "You're going to catch a cold standing out here."

He could have said five different other things, but he choose to tell her that she was going to catch a cold. He had the urge to face palm himself, but he would have to do that later. He heard a slight giggle come out of her. "You're right…it's foolish of me to stand here in the rain, I'll probably catch a cold."

"What's wrong?"

Yukari snapped her head up to look at him and sighed, shaking her head as she started to walk off, ignoring his question. "I better get going…I have things to take care of."

Before she take another step, he had grabbed her arm, making her come to a complete halt. He looked down at her, giving her a stern, yet worried look. He gently squeezed her arm, bringing her back underneath the umbrella. "Yukari…what's wrong?"

Yukari mumbled something underneath her breath, staring at the ground. He didn't hear what she had said, but noticed she was tugging on his jacket, looking up at him now with tears in her eyes. "Will you walk home with me?" Even though she ignored his question once again, he knew that she wanted to talk about something. He nodded his head and started to walk with her, making sure he held the umbrella over her.

"When I returned yesterday evening my parents were both home waiting for me, of course my mother as usual showered me with clothes, but my father was in a usual mood, as if he had the answer to his questions." They stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for it to turn green so they could walk again. She waited until they could start walking again to continue her story. "My father had first asked me how the kendo class I teach did in the tournament. I figured that was all he was going to ask me, but it wasn't. He started to go on about how I have a year left after this of high school and that he needs an heir to take over a company I do not want."

Mori looked down at her, wondering what her father meant by that. He had to ask, he wanted to know what he had meant by needing an heir. "What does he mean by that?"

"He had talked to one of his clients, who apparently has a son who needs to make a name for himself and take over a company, so he arranged that I marry him."

His eyes widen when she had said that, an arrange marriage? His parents have used that against him before, but he knew that they would never do such a thing…hopefully. Those words were hard to swallow for him, he felt his heart pounding when she had said that. His emotions, which were always in check, were starting to show and he was having a hard time trying to contained them. He felt angry, hurt, and upset…feelings he wasn't use to. "What did you tell him?"

"That I was angry and upset. I understand that I'm his only heir, but I was upset that he didn't trust me to find someone on my own. I don't want to marry someone I don't know or even love. I had hoped my mother would be on my side, but my parents were an arranged marriage, so she agreed to it."

Mori had nodded his head, and sighed. They had finally arrived at her house, and stood outside the gate with her, looking down at her. He laid a hand on her head, and gave her a reassuring look. "Yukari…can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be yourself. You're a strong woman, you can get through this. Just think of this as a kendo match and make sure you win, don't give in to the pressure. Not only for me, but for everyone at the club. Also, can you do one more thing for me?"

Yukari eyes lit up as he spoke, what he had said to her had helped her and gave her that fighting spirit of hers back to fight on and win this. "Mori-senpai…what is it?"

He laid is hand on her shoulder, giving her that rare smile of his. "If you ever have a problem or need someone to talk to, come to me. I'll always be here to listen to you. Never be afraid to come to me or Mitsukuni, or anyone else in the club, we're behind you and we're always here for you."

The rain suddenly stopped and Mori lowered the umbrella, as Yukari looked up at him. "Thank you Mori-senpai, I won't give in to my father and his demands. I'll make this is the best Kendo match ever, just you wait."

Mori took her hand and placed a piece a paper in it. "Here's my phone number, plus Mitsukuni's number is on there. If it gets out of hand tonight, just text me and I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Thank you, I'll let you know if I need you. Though, I better get inside before I get into trouble." She blushed as she disappeared behind the gates, her heart fluttering as she looked down at the piece of paper with his number on it. She saw Amaya run towards her and pushing her inside of the house, trying to sneak her pass her parents and everyone else. "Lady Yukari, where have you been?! You're soaking wet! Come on, let's get you changed as soon as possible."

Jumping in and out of the shower in a record time and blow-dried her hair, so that way Amaya could do her hair for her. She curled her hair and pined it back, that way it was out of her face. Yukari placed a black dress on, that fell to her mid thighs with the straps hanging off her shoulders, with black flats on. Amaya finally finished Yukari's make up as her mother walked into her room. "Oh, Yukari, you look beautiful."

Yukari smiled a little and walked out of her bedroom, following her mother down the stairs, where she saw her father talking to a couple, whose son was behind them. He was a cute looking boy, he had short brown hair, and wore a suit that was a little snug on him, showing off what muscles he has. His green eyes looked around the mansion, until his eyes fell upon Yukari, who was walking down the stairs and his eye widen in response. Her father turned around, smiling at her and his wife, turning back to the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamaguchi, this is my wife, Kimiko, and my daughter, Yukari. Yukari, this young gentleman is Otoya Yamaguchi, the one I told you about." Her father introduced.

Otoya stepped forward and bowed, grabbing her hand, placing a soft kiss on it. "Yukari, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The picture your father showed me while he was in the states does not compare to your beauty in person."

Yukari looked a little annoyed, but she hid it behind a fake smile. _"Just have to get through this meeting and dinner. It's a kendo match, I just have to win."_

The butler came in and showed each of them to their seat, which Yukari had to sit next to Otoya, with his parents across from them and her parents at each end of the table.

"So, Yukari, how do you like Ouran Academy?"

"Yeah, I like it very much. It's easy to make friends there and a lot of the people are so nice."

He nodded his head and smiled, but was about to ask her another question, but food was being served. She was starving, since she didn't get to breakfast or lunch, so happily ate her dinner, of course, like a lady though.

"Your father told me that you've won several kendo championships and that you teach a kendo class. I actually have a black belt in karate and help teach my class some as well."

"Yeah…I did a little karate and judo, but kendo has always been my thing."

He gave her a sweet smile and laughed a little. "Well maybe you can teach me sometime, I've always wanted to learn kendo, but other things took up my time back in the states."

"So, when do you think we should have the wedding? Otoya will graduate next year and Yukari will graduate the year after that." Mr. Yamaguchi asked Mr. Shimazu.

"Well, we could do while they are still in school, but I feel like an engagement would be perfect until Yukari graduate from high school."

Otoya nodded with a smile, as he laid his hand on her thigh, which angered the young woman and she slammed her foot on his, which caused him to take his hand off her leg and yelp. Yukari looked up at him, with a big smile, giving him a sarcastic apologize. "Oh…did I do that? I do apologize."

"Father…do I not get a say in this whole "marriage proposal"?"

"Yukari…this is not the time."

She slammed her hands down on the dinner table, glaring down at her father. "No, I refuse to marry someone I don't love, it's not right. I just don't want to go through this."

Otoya looked up at her, his pleasant personality was slowly going away as he started to speak. "Well, if you gave it a chance, I'll be able to change your mind."

"No…I'm through with this. You seem like a nice guy, but I can't marry you. You're just not what I want. Now, if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Her father started to yell at her as she walked out of the door, she won this match. She spoke her mind, but know she wondered what was going to happen now.

Otoya stood up from the table and bowed. "Let me go speak to her about this, it just may take some time for her to get use to this. I'm sure we just need a little…bonding time."

Mr. Shimazu sat back down and nodded, waving him off. "That will probably do her some good. I do apologize about my daughter, she can be a little hot headed at times."

"It's no problem, I can be the same way." He walked out of the dining hall and up the stairs, trying to find Yukari.

She plopped down on her bed and pulled out her phone, decided that she would send him a text message. She didn't know why, but just thinking about him made her heart dance, being around made her almost forget how to breathe. "_Hey, it's Yukari."_

She turned around and laid on her stomach, grabbing the box of strawberry pocky off her dresser and started to eat one. She heard her phone buzz not even a few minutes after sending her text.

"_Everything okay? Do I need to come?"_

"_No, I'm fine. I won that match, but I know the fight isn't over yet."_

"_You're strong, you'll win the fight without a problem."_

There was a knock at the door, which was probably Amaya or even her father, but when she opened the door, she was caught off guard and was pushed up against the wall, one hand pinned her against it, and the other was laid on her hip. Otoya hovered over her, grinning a little, as he leaned in closer to her. "It's already said that we will marry, so stop denying it and just accept the fact that we are engaged."

"Like I said at dinner, I'm not marrying you. You can take your false charming personality and go charm some other girl with them, I'm not falling for it." She said angrily, trying to push him away, but he stood his ground, only budging slightly.

"You just need to get to know me more…and I know the perfect way." He whispered, as his hand slid down from her hip down to her thigh. He went to lean in for a kiss, but he got met with a fist to the face. He staggered back a little bumping into the night stand, knocking over a lamp. He was wiping the blood off his lip when he noticed that she was not against the wall anymore, she had grabbed her phone, opened her window and hopped out the window, running through the gates. She opened her phone, and started to text him back.

"_Mori."_

Not even a minute later, her phone went off, which read. "_I'm on my way."_

* * *

Mori had got out of the shower when his phone went off, when he looked down, he saw that Yukari had texted him back, but he knew something was wrong. She only said his name, which sent shivers down his spine, he sent her a text back, and rushed to get ready. He placed a shirt and jacket on, pants, and tennis shoes, running out the door as fast as he could. He started to race toward her house, but he wasn't entirely sure if she was there still or not.

He didn't know what to do, but he knew that she needed him. It was a straight shot to her house from his, but the way there he didn't run into her, so he ran past her house, wondering where she was heading.

"_Yukari…where did you go? What happened to make you run so fast and not tell me where to meet you? Wherever you are, I'm coming...just hold on."_ He thought as he ran toward the park near the school. He noticed someone ahead of him, but it was dark so it was hard to tell, but what little light he had to see, and he saw a glimpse of pink hair, and knew it had to be her.

"Yukari!"

The person in front of him had stopped in their tracks and was breathing heavy, knowing they had ran for a while. Mori finally caught up to the person and realized it was Yukari, but he was a loss for words when he saw her under the moonlight. She was simply beautiful, she wasn't able to change clothes, so she had ran in her flats and dress. Her hair that was pinned up had fallen down, which fell in front of her face.

"What happened?"

Yukari had walked up toward him. "Well…he came to my room after you sent me your last message, which of course, he had pinned me against the wall.

When he heard her say that, his fist tighten and his eyes narrowed, no man should put hands on a woman, ever. He could feel his blood boil, he was ready to march back to her place and punching this guy out. He wasn't one for violence, but there were exceptions to the rule. This situation was one of the many exceptions to that rule. He noticed a calming sensation hit him the moment she placed her hand on his arm, looking up at him.

"Don't worry, Mori-senpai, the moment he laid a hand on my thigh and leaned in closer to me, he had a nice kiss with my fist. Of course, the second he staggered back, I made my move and jumped out the window." Yukari said with a grin.

"I'm glad you're okay though."

Yukari laughed a little, as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry for making you chase me down, I was slightly startled and…I didn't want to be alone."

She was startled by Mori, who brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "No need to apologize…I was worried about you, so it's a relief being here with you knowing you're alright."

Yukari looked down and blushed a little, she wasn't use to someone worrying about her. Before she could even say something to him, a car drove up, with Mr. Shimazu stepped out the car. Mori got defensive and stood in front of her, she gently moved him to the side. "It's alright Mori-senpai, he's my father."

"Yukari…you shouldn't have left like that…"

"Well...the window was the only way I had out of the situation I was in."

Mr. Shimazu coughed a bit and nodded his head. "Yes…well, if I had known that was type of person he was, I wouldn't have arrange the marriage. Amaya had heard the lamp break and walked in as you jumped out the window. Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

He noticed Mori-senpai behind her, and looked at him curiously. "Yukari, who is this young man?"

Mori stepped up, and bowed to him. "The name is Takashi Morinozuka, sir. I'm a third year at the same school as Yukari, we are also in the same club."

Mr. Shimazu nodded his head and opened the car door for Yukari, encouraging her to get in. "Well, I'm grateful for you making sure my daughter is safe. Now, it's time to go back home, Yukari."

She nodded her head, but before she climbed into the car, she looked back at him and smiled. "Good night, Mori-senpai."

"Good night, Yukari."

She turned around and watched him disappear as he ran on home. The car ride was quite, due to the fact her father felt bad for what had happened, but he wasn't about to give up on finding someone for her to marry. He looked up at her and sigh. "That Takashi guy was a nice young man, what do you think?"

"Yeah…he really is." Even though she was spaced out, she heard him and smiled. Even though he was a quite person, he was really nice. The more she thought about him, the more her heart would hurt, she was always breathless around him, and she had no idea what all of this meant.

Once they got home, she had gone straight to her room and got ready for bed. Laying down in her bed, she grabbed her phone and started to text him, secretly hoping that he was awake at the moment.

"_Thank you again. I feel bad for you coming out at that time of night just for thirty minutes or so."_

She laid her phone down next to her, and sighed, staring at the night sky. A couple of minutes had gone by with no response, she figured that he was probably already asleep. She started to close her eyes, but she heard her phone buzzed and grabbed it, hoping it was him.

"_Did it make you feel better, with me there?"_

"_Yes. Yes it did."_

"_Then no need to apologize. I wanted to be there and if you need me again, anytime or anywhere, I'll be there for you. I promise."_

She laid her phone back down and started to fall asleep with a smile on her face. Even though her heart was trembling with fear, it felt at rest at that second. She felt relieved for having him in her life.


	4. I Object

Thank you for all reading and following ^-^! I do not own OHSHC, I just own my own my characters. Now, let's get on with the story, shall we? ^-^

* * *

It had been three weeks since that incident with Yukari and the arranged marriage. Due to what he had done, he ended up just returning to the states with his parents, who had failed to tell her father that their son had two previous engagements, and each one ended in the same as his did with Yukari. That next day the club had found out what had happened, which ended up with the twins fussing over her, hugging on her like they do Haruhi, because they had felt sorry for her. Poor Haruhi last week had deal with the Zuka Club, and then everyone showing up at her house that same weekend.

The door open to Music Room 3# and everyone's head turned to see Yukari walking in, with a big grin on her face. "I hope y'all didn't miss me too much."

"Yukari, your back! How did your kendo championship go? Did you win?" Tamaki asked, he was happy that his little hostess was back from her weeklong trip to Novara, Italy.

"Well, I didn't compete as it was only the youth division, but we won first place." She said with a smile giving them a thumbs up, she was so proud of her class. She had only talked to three members of the club while she was gone, which was Kyoya, to get the assignments she had missed, she had talked to Honey about what had happen while she was gone, and Mori. Though, it was a little hard with the time zones, Mori always made it a point to text her before she went to bed to at least see how her day was. Mostly it was relating to kendo, but they would talk about other things as well.

"Oh no, what do we do!?" Hikaru screamed, soon after Kaoru jumped on him, trying to get him to not wake up Honey from his nap. Tamaki nearly had a heart attack when he noticed tea had spilt all over Usa-chan. Usa-chan was Honey's favorite stuff animal and that was the only stuff animal that he took with him everywhere.

Haruhi started to walk over to where Honey was sleeping, but the trio was able to convenience her to stop from waking him up. Tamaki had come up with this terrible plan to get the twins to travel and get a medium to channel Honey's grandma to make him a new one, but they had pointed out that they didn't have the time. Then they tried to get Haruhi to put on the bunny costume, which she refused to do as well. They all noticed was about to wake up and he saw the teddy bear Tamaki had laid on the couch, which he threw down, causing Tamaki to go cry. He walked over to the table and noticed that Usa-chan was dirty, and talked in a low serious voice. "Who got Usa-chan dirty?"

The twins and Tamaki started to freak out, and called out for Mori to save them, which he did. He walked over to them and nodded. "Usa-chan wanted tea. So he had tea."

"Ohhh! That's why he's so dirty. Think he'll want some cake?"

"Maybe, but I know someone who would want some authentic Italian desert." Yukari said as she stepped out from behind Mori, grinning down at Honey.

"Yu-chan! You're back!" Honey yelled as he tackled hug her, smiling. He had truly missed his friend, which he had something he needed to tell her private, it was about her being gone.

She hugged him back, she had truly missed her little friend, hell she missed everyone in the club, plus her two best friends, Honoka and Azusa. Though, there was only one member that she had missed more than anyone, and she felt her heart start beating again the moment she saw him.

The guest started to pour into the room, Yukari didn't have any appointments, so she sat with Mori and Kyoya, which Mori was reading a book and Kyoya was doing the books for the club, he seriously looked like was going to cry.

She was watching Honey start eating the cake that Haruhi had brought him, but she noticed that he winced slightly, not alerting the others to his pain. She stood up and walked over to him, looking down at him. "Honey-senpai…let me see your mouth."

Honey was holding his right cheek with his hand, as he waved with his other hand. "No, I'm fine, Yu-chan."

He had a shadow casted over him and saw Mori looking down at him, he had threw him down on the couch, forcing his mouth open, and seeing that there was a cavity. "Tamaki." That was all he needed to hear, and he turned around, looking at everyone. "If I may have your attention, until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity, I must ask y'all not to see snacks in the club room."

Honey started to cry when Mori took his cake away, begging him not to take sweets away from him, which Mori turned around and looked at him, "No more cake." You'd think Honey just lost his best friend when he heard that.

He ran over crying to Yukari, who just held him in her arms, trying to comfort him. "Shh…don't worry Honey-senpai, this shouldn't last but a few days." She tried to calm him, but he was just not having it. They all knew this was going to be a very long few days. She tried to cheer up, she was going to tell him that she'll bake him a nice cake for him, but she knew telling him that right now would just make matters worth.

* * *

The past several days had been severely hard on Honey, as Mori and everyone else made it to where there were no cake in the club room and made sure he didn't have any on him. Honey wasn't the only taking this hard, so was Mori, as he has been more distant and quiet ever since the cavity incident happened. Yukari was sitting around the table with everyone, as they watched Honey walk around in circles by the door that they kept sweets behind.

"I can't bear to watch this…" Yukari said.

"He's going to crash soon. "Hikaru said, as Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

Honey started to head for the door, which everyone jumped up, besides Kyoya or Mori, who both knew that there was nothing to worry about. "Don't worry, there is nothing in there." Kyoya said with a smile on his face, he was truly happy that there were no more sweets around, only because that was money they didn't have to spend."

He walked in there and saw the pantry was empty, with Tamaki's teddy bear being the only thing in the pantry, for some unknown reason. He took the teddy bear out, staring at it for a few seconds and then slammed it on the floor out of anger. Tamaki screamed and cried out to his stuffed animal, which everyone hung their head in shame.

Honey walked out of the pantry and face planted in the floor, he had officially given up. Tamaki walked over to him, bending down to his level. "Well, there he goes. Three days and he gives up."

Honey looked up at him angrily and bit down on Tamaki's hand, causing him to run around in circles as he had his jaws locked on his hand, not letting go. Everyone was frightened to go near him, but they wanted to save Tamaki from losing his hand to the Honey-piranha that he had turned into. Mori had walked up to him, glaring down at him. "Mitsukuni, don't take this out on other people."

Tamaki rubbed his poor hand, crying slightly. "Oh, I thought I was a goner. Thank you Mori-senpai."

Mori was still looking down at him. "It's distasteful."

"Takashi…you idiot!" Honey yelled, as he grabbed Mori's arm, and threw him over his shoulder, flinging him to the ground. "That's it. I hate you. I hate you, Takashi." Everyone gasped when he had heard what he had said to him. He had stormed out the room, as Mori looked down at the ground, sighing. He glanced over at Yukari, who nodded and ran after Honey, as she was the only who he trusted to take care of him.

"Honey-senpai…hold on." Honey stopped looking up at her, crying, and he ran back to her, clinging to her waist. "Hey now, don't cry…it's alright."

"Why is he so mean?"

She patted his head. "He's not mean, he's just looking out for you. You should know that better than anyone else."

He looked up at her, sobbing. He was even adorable when he was upset. "Yu-chan…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like Takashi?"

That question hit her like a ton of bricks, her face slowly becoming red, she laughed a little. "Wait…what?! What makes you ask that?"

"You're the only one he smiles at and when you were gone all week, he looked sad. He may not show it or seem like it, but he does like you. I've never seen rush out of the house like he did the night you texted him. You're going to have to make the first move, he has no idea how to express his feelings or even what to do. He's afraid of being rejected."

She gave him a small smile as she placed her hand on her chest, sighing a little. She could feel her heart racing, she wasn't sure what to do, but it made her happy to hear that. She took his hand and walked back to the salon, smiling down at him. "Let's get through this and we'll see what happens."

They walked to the door, cracking it open, to listen in on the conversation. It was obvious Mori was really upset, he had did what he did to get a punishment from Honey.

"I don't see how this is your fault…he's old enough to know to brush his teeth." The twins said, as they looked confused as what Mori had told them.

"Still…I should've reminded him. I couldn't have lived with myself if he had not thrown me and yelled at me."

"That's why you said all those things…you felt like you needed a punishment from Honey-senpai."

"Yes."

Everyone looked up to see the door open up, with Honey shedding tears, as he hugged Usa-chan closely. Yukari patted his head, smiling down at him. "Tell me, Honey-senpai, what will you do now?"

"Takashi!"

Honey ran up to him crying, as he the bigger man embraced him. He was truly sorry for he had said to him. "I'm sorry, Takashi. I'm so sorry that I said those mean things to you. Can you forgive me?" He looked up at him with big teary eyes. Mori nodded his head. "Yeah."

"I promise I will never forget to brush my teeth." Honey cried, as Mori patted his head, trying to comfort him. He was just happy that they were getting back to normal.

"This is such a tear jerking, happy ending story!" Kaoru cried, as Hikaru grabbed him into one of their many poses, cupping his chin, looking down at him. "Oh Kaoru, you're the only one who makes me have such happy endings."

"You have got to be kidding me." Haruhi said, as she sighed a little.

It wasn't until the next day, when Honey's cavity went away. He happily ate his cake, as the pantry was now full of all kinds of sweets. Of course, not everyone was happy about the ban on sweets, one person was depressed. Kyoya was over in the corner, surrounded by darkness, as he worked on the budget for the club, which now included sweets and the money that they did save from not buying sweets, went down the drain, within ten minutes of ordering all of those sweets.

Yukari walked up to Honey and smiled, placing a giant chocolate cake down in front of him. "I made this especially for you, Honey-senpai."

"Haha, thank you Yu-chan! You're the greatest, think for my birthday you'll make me a giant cake? With tons of flavors mixed in?"

"Of course, I'll be more than happy to do that for you." Yukari said as curled up on the window seal behind him, smiling at him as she started to work on designs in her sketch book. She glanced over at Honey, who had finished the cake she had made for him already, and looked up at Mori, who was talking with the others, he looked over her, his eyes meeting her eyes, both of them blushing. She looked back down at what she was doing, going over that conversation she had with Honey in her head, her lips slowly curling up into a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my, looks like we have a new guest. Are you a fan of Mori-senpai?"

Mori looked surprised to see her, as so did Haruhi. She had saw them, well, her, talking to him a few days ago. She had walked up to him, and sighed a little. "Well Mori, I think I understand now. I know who you feel so strongly about, and it's alright." She looked over at Honey and back at him. "To think Honey, is so special to you…it's…so…YAY!"

Renge welcomed her to the club, screaming something about "Moe". Mori had looked over at where Honey sat, but it wasn't Honey who he felt so strongly about, but the person behind him. He didn't know what to say or do, but being around her was good enough for him at the moment.

_Later that night…_

Honey and Mori were studying in the study, when Honey knew this was his chance. "Hey, Takashi…can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Yu-chan?"

Mori was hit by those words, he slowly turned his head to look at him, seeing him smiling so happily, he was wondering where in the world that had come from. He tried to shake off with what he had said and hide his blush. "Mitsukuni…"

Honey grinned even more, he knew he was hiding his feelings. "Oh come on, Takashi…you can't hide anything from me. So, what's the problem?"

"I…don't know what to say."

"Just tell her."

"Easier said than done. Plus…I have no idea how she feels."

Honey threw his book at him, which Mori looked at him with huge eyes. This was the second time ever that Honey had hit him, the other was the other day during his cavity melt down. "Takashi, you idiot! She does like you, I've talked to her. Both of you are so heard headed and naïve when it comes to feelings."

He didn't know what to say to that, a part of him felt relieved, but the other part of him was worried. He had no idea how his parents would react to her, of course, they would probably like her, and she would fit in perfectly. She was skilled at kendo, came from a prominent family, had similar values as him, she was perfect. Yes, they both were so new to feelings, that they always got tongue twisted when they were around one another. He always thought back to that night she had texted him and he ran to her, knowing that she needed him.

"Mitsukuni…I…"

While he was in mid-sentence, there was a knock at the door and a maid walked in, bowing to the two. "I'm sorry to intrude Master Takashi and Master Mitsukuni, but Master Akira wishes to see you two, sir." She bowed again and left, leaving the two to wonder what was going on.

Walking down to the living, they saw both of their parents sitting around the table with a beautiful young woman. She had shoulder length black hair, big brown eyes, and wore a red dress that went down to her knees. She noticed the boys had walked in, and gave them a sweet smile, confusing the two even more. They were motioned to sit down, with Takashi's father looking at him sternly. "Do you know why I have summoned you?"

"No, sir."

"You're the eldest son, heir to the Morinozuka family, but to claim your position as head of the family once I pass it on to you, you need a bride."

"Hmm."

Akira coughed a little, and looked over to the young lady, smiling a little. "Takashi, I want you to meet Princess Noriko of Kuni, her great-grandfather was the brother of Empress Kojun."

"Hmm?" What was his father getting at, introducing him to her? She must be staying here for a little while or even one of his clients, who needs protection and needs his help. Whatever the case was, he wanted this over with and quick.

"I was hoping this could wait, but due to preparation that has to be made in a matter of days on her part, so I have arranged for her to marry you."

His eye twitched when he had heard his father spoke to him. Did he just say marriage? This didn't make any sense…why was he doing this? Did he even hear him right? No, this is surely a misunderstanding…it has to be.

"It will take place here, tomorrow evening."

Honey was in shock, there was no way that this could be happening. He looked up at his cousin, who was slowly withering away…this was no good, not good at all. He needed to tell Yu-chan right away and figure out a way to stop this.

Noriko leaned into him, looking up at him. "My, aren't you handsome. I actually picked you out of twenty different men, all whose parents' does business with my father. You were the most attractive out of them all, I'm surely glad my father could set this up."

Mori felt his heart being beaten on by all of this, he wasn't able to move or anything. He knew he had time to find a girl to marry, but he still had the rest of this year of school left to at least purpose to someone. He tried to calm his nerves as this girl flaunted over him, but it wasn't working.

"_What do I do now…? I can't marry someone I just met for the first time in my life. I need to get out of this somehow…but how? I wish I could contact Yukari right now…she'd know what to do."_ His thoughts always return to Yukari, something would remind him of her or say something that would make him think of her.

"Also, you won't be going to school tomorrow, and for security reasons, please don't tell anybody in your host club, this little wedding will be small tomorrow. Just our family, the Haninozuka's and her close relatives."

He really wish for someone to wake him up from this nightmare right about now.

* * *

School went by very fast, but there was something off about the entire day to people, especially people in the Host Club. Everyone were whispering, wondering were both Honey and Mori were at, since they both never miss school. Tamaki noticed it when he didn't see them on the way to lunch. Kyoya had thought it was strange, but figured that they were just sick. Haruhi and the twins were confused as well, as Mori usually helps them in the mornings with their studies, but he was nowhere to be found. Yukari always had lunch with them, but ended up having lunch with Honoka and Azusa, looking over at the table that they usually eat at together. She pulled her phone, texting him.

_Mori-senpai, are you okay? Why aren't you at school?"_

She slipped her phone back in her book bag, and went on to eat her lunch, sighing a little. She looked outside and noticed that it was starting to rain.

"Hey, Yukari, is everything alright?"

"Yeah…just thinking."

"It's about a boy, isn't it?" Azusa asked, grinning at Honoka. They both watched her reaction when she had mentioned that. Yukari started to get flustered and she tried to hide her blush, but there was no hiding it. The girls nodded their heads, and smiled. "Oh yeah, it's a boy."

Yukari could only hang her head in defeat, there was no getting past it with these girls, and they were good at reading everyone, which she hated. They would totally be perfect for the newspaper club.

"Why do you guys always have to be right? Are you telepathic or something?"

"No, but we just know these things. So tell me about him. Does he go here? What grade is he in? What's he like?" Honoka asked as she leaned across the table, she was interested now.

"Yes, he does go here, and he's a third year. He's…quiet, but he's sweet. He's the type of guy if you needed him, he'd be there, no questions asked. He may look intimidating, but he's charming. He's…awesome." Yukari explained, with a soft smile on her face. The more she talked about him, the more her heart would beat, the blood would rush through her body, like a flood.

Honoka looked over at Azusa and back at Yukari, sitting back down in her sea, smiling a little. "You're talking about Morinozuka, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's just obvious, only because he's the only third year with that type of personality and looks like that, plus you eat lunch with him and Haninozuka Both of you enjoy Kendo, so it's like a match made in Heaven with you two. Does he know how you feel?"

Yukari nodded her head and sighed, looking outside. "I think he does, and I know he feels the same, but we have no experience with the opposite sex, so we don't know how to express our feelings."

"It happens to the best of us, but don't let him go. Whatever you do, you fight for him. It was him that ran to you that night you had dinner with your family and that pervert, wasn't it? If he ran to you, you'll have to run to him too. Don't worry, we'll be here to help you if you need anything. Now, let's get to class. We have that math test to take."

Yukari just giggled a little and followed them. She had checked her phone and noticed no reply what's so ever, so she decided to text him again.

"_Mori?"_

Slipping her phone back in her bag, she sighed a little. Knowing that this wasn't him at all, could something be wrong with him? With Honey? Why wasn't he picking up his phone, it just was out of the ordinary. She couldn't focus at all, not on her test, not on the lectures for that day, not on anything. Her thoughts kept going back to that night a few weeks when he ran to her, she needed him. Was it his turn for him to need her?

She started to head to the music room, as they might know to what's going on. When she opened the door, she saw the most depressing thing in the world. Tamaki was sitting in the corner crying, as the twins were loving on Haruhi, who just wanted to punch them, and as usual, the shadow king was on his laptop, typing away on it.

"Hey guys…have any of you heard from Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai?"

"We'd thought you had heard from him, as you're the one they both talk to all the time."

"So…no one has heard from the two?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe they had something come up or Honey is sick, you know if something's wrong with Honey-senpai, more than likely, Mori-senpai will be at home with him." Haruhi pointed out.

Yukari stared to shake her head, she started to become really worried about them. "Mori-senpai never texted me back, which is out of the ordinary for him to do."

Tamaki looked upset, he knew this was not normal for them two, and slammed his hand in his palm, nodding his head. "That's it, we'll show up to their house and see if they are alright."

"Senpai, I don't think this is a good plan…"Haruhi said, that being said, a lot of Tamaki's plan never are good…they always either end in disaster or Kyoya bails them out, but he will always wait until it's almost too late…he loves to get revenge and prove that he was right, though it almost always comes with a cost. Especially if Haruhi is involved, he just loves to blame her for everything.

"Alright fine, Hikaru and Kaoru I want you to go get us a crystal ball so we can see what they are doing!"

"Hey boss, crystal balls. "Hikaru started.

"Don't actually work, that's just a myth." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki went into a corner and cried, no one liked his plans…ever.

Yukari felt her phone vibrate in her bag and took it out, noticing that Honey was texting her. Her facial expression had went from worried to looking like you just got word that your best friend had died. She felt her heart practically stop for a second, she almost couldn't breathe. What she had read hit her with a thousand bricks.

"_Yu-chan, we have a problem! Takashi's parents had arranged a marriage for him and they marry in a few hours. You have to stop this, please, Yu-chan. He needs you."_

"What's wrong, Yukari?" Haruhi asked, seeing the very concerned look on her face.

"Mori-senpai…is…"

"What is he doing?"

"…he's getting married this evening."

"What?!" They all yelled at once, expect for Kyoya, who was still typing away on his laptop. He looked up at her and pushed his glasses up, sighing a little.

"This day was bound to happen, but it surprising that they are making him marry right now. Mori-senpai was free to choose a bride, but he's never dated a girl before or anything. So, I guess they were worried if they didn't intervene with someone for him to marry, that he would never marry." Kyoya explained.

"What? Why doesn't he just tell them no and that he'll find one when he's ready?" Hikaru asked as he balled his hands into a fist. He had hated the idea of arrange marriages, that they weren't nothing but political or business opportunities for their parents.

"Hikaru, you should know better than any of us that Mori-senpai won't say no to his parents, that's how they were brought up. It also could be a business matter as well, especially if it's a major client that they don't want to lose."

"So…what can we do?" Kaoru asked.

No one seem to know to the answer to that question. They weren't really sure what they could do, but one thing was for sure, they want to stop this marriage before it was a done deal. Kyoya stopped typing on his laptop, and looked over at the group. "There is one person who can stop this."

"I knew you had faith in me, Kyoya!" Tamaki said with stars in his eyes, he was overly happy, but that happiness was about to be shot down, real quick.

"No, Tamaki, not you." Kyoya said, as Tamaki went back into his corner, moping as he drew circles on the floor with his finger. "It seems Mori-senpai has taken a strong liking to our new host." Kyoya explained.

"What?! No, he can't have my little girl!" Tamaki yelled as he started to run at Kyoya, he magically slipped on a banana peel and face planted on the ground.

Kyoya looked a little annoyed at Tamaki, but sighed, shaking his head. "No, not Haruhi you idiot, but I was talking about Yukari."

Yukari blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. "Me? What can I do?"

"It's obvious that he has feelings for you, so you're the only one who can stop this. To do this, you're going to need to go now, if you want to get there in time. They are more than likely having the marriage at his estate. They have a shrine in the very back of the estate."

She knew that he needed her, even Honey told her that he did. Before she run out the door, Tamaki grabbed her hand, nodding his head at her. "Yukari…go get our silent type host back. We'll be there soon to give you support, but go ahead of us."

She nodded her head and started to run, she knew his estate was a straight shot from here, and it was on the way to where she lived. She ran as fast as she could, the rain started to pick up, making it hard to see, but she knew she didn't have time to slow down. Yukari could feel her heart beating fast, she had to focus on breathing, because every time she thought about him, she would forget how to breathe almost.

"_Don't worry Mori-senpai, I'm coming as fast as I can. You were there for me that night, so now it's my time to be there for you. Just don't give in to the pressure, you have to win this, at all cost. You can't give up on me now."_

* * *

Honey sighed a little, as he sat on Mori's bed watching him get dressed into a traditional wedding kimono. He looked down at the text he had sent to her and was hoping that she was on her way here. Honey had hid his phone in his sleeve, since they had asked for Mori's phone last night and Honey said he left his at home. Something seemed suspicious about this whole marriage thing, and he was determined to get to the bottom of this. He slid the phone back up his sleeve before he turned around and saw that he had it.

"Takashi…"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you stop this?"

Mori stopped getting ready and sighed a little. He wanted to, more than anything to stop this. Yet, he wasn't able to tell his parents that, he was taught growing up to honor his parents, so he wasn't able to tell them no. Last night all he wanted to do was to text Yukari, but they had taken his phone, well, more like Noriko had taken in. He turned around and looked at Honey, you could see that he was miserable, it was written all over his face.

"Mitsukuni…I wish I could, but I have to honor my parents."

"Remember when Tama-chan invited us to join the host club, and he told me I could like cute stuff and eat all the sweets I wanted?"

"Yeah."

"You told me to do whatever I want, that it was no big deal. You should've told them that."

Takashi sighed and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He should've spoke up sooner to them about Yukari, but he had no idea what he was feeling or how to even express his feelings. Guess it was too late to tell his parents about it now. He saw the door open and his father walked in, smiling at him.

"Don't you look sharp, my boy. Today is a very important day. I know this wasn't what you wanted, but I do hope you grow to like her, she may be a little stubborn and hard headed, but she's at least nice." Akira explained.

"Yeah."

"Her father, Prince Asaakira, is one of my most important clients, so let's get through this wedding without any issues. I know your mother is proud of you for doing this."

Takashi nodded his head, trying to hide his real feelings. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to do what he was told. He followed his father out of his room, with Honey behind him. He noticed that Honey kept looking out the windows for something, and would ask him later about what was happening.

"Due to a lot of people belonging to the royal family here, we had to post additional guards just in case."

It seemed like Honey froze when he had said that, which made Mori worried that he was hiding something from him. He had stopped and looked down at him, as he started to question him. "Mitsukuni…what are you hiding?"

Honey started to laugh and started to shake his head. "What are you talking about, Takashi? I'm not hiding anything."

"Mitsukuni…tell me."

"I texted Yukari and told her…"

Mori turned real red and dragged him back to his room, slamming the door shut. "You did what?!"

"I texted Yukari and told her what's going on. "

Mori looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He couldn't believe he had texted her and told her. He started to feel a little light headed, as she was the last person he wanted to tell. He could feel his heart beat faster at the thought of her. He sighed a little.

"I also told her to come."

That did it for him, he was on the verge of death. His eye twitched when he heard him say that. He slammed his fist into the wall. "Why did you do that?!"

Honey stood his ground, and looked up at his cousin in anger. "Because you're stupid for agreeing to marry that girl. I wanted her to come and stop the wedding."

"Mitsukuni, you could've put her in danger if she comes here and tried. She could get in trouble, there are guards all over the place, especially since the Emperor is attending."

"What?! I didn't know that…" He yelled. Honey looked at the ground and sighed a little. "It's not like she replied anyway."

Even though hearing those words had slightly relieved him, he was mostly hurt that she didn't respond, then again, she was probably hurt as well. He wished he could disobey his family so he could go to her, but he couldn't. He sighed and opened the door. "Let's go."

They had walked outside, where everyone was waiting for them. Noriko had on a traditional white kimono, and smiled as Takashi stood next to her. Honey stood with his parents and brother, glaring at the girl who stole his best friend. It had started to rain even more on them, which the servants had held umbrellas over them as they walked to the shrine.

With each step that he took, he would get a sharp pain in his chest. He tried to remain calm, but he couldn't, there was no way that he could. The moment they made it to the shrine, it felt like his heart was slowly being ripped to shreds.

He sighed a little, as they both walked up to the priest who started to do the ritual. Of course, with the sound of thunder in the background, no one could hear the sounds going on. When the priest finished his purification of the couple and everyone there. He looked around shrine, and nodded his head. "Before I go any further, does anyone have any objections to why this couple shouldn't marry?"

"I object."

Everyone looked at one another and finally looked to the back, seeing someone step up to the shrine. Noriko looked furious, where everyone looked surprised or shocked, besides Honey who looked happy to see her. Mori was trying to hide the look on his face, but he was secretly happy and relieved at the same time.

"W-what…did you just say?" Even the priest was shocked as well.

The person who had spoken of the objection, was standing at the very back, breathing heavy and was soaking wet. Her uniform was drenched, her hair which was in its side ponytail was hanging on her left shoulder. It was obvious that her big blue eyes were burning with tears, as the rain just poured down on her.

"I said, I object." Yukari said very firmly and loud, making sure that everyone heard what she said.


	5. Confession

Thank you all for reading, following, and adding this to your favorite list ^-^! As usual, I don't own OHSHC, if I did, I'd be making a season 2, but I don't. I only own Yukari and other OC's.

* * *

"I said, I object." Yukari said very firmly and loud, making sure that everyone heard what she said.

Noriko was angry, actually, angry didn't even compare to how this woman felt. She stepped forward to the opening of the shrine, not wanting to step out in the rain and get her kimono wet. "Who dares interrupt my wedding? How did you even get past the guards that were stationed around the estate?"

"Well, for one, I'm the interrupting your wedding, and two, those guards weren't that much of a problem."

"How did someone like you beat up my family's guards?" She spat with rage and anger.

Yukari rolled her shoulder, popping it, giving the hateful bride-to-be a smirk. "When I had got here, the rain had been pouring down so hard that it was hard to see, so by the time the guards saw me, they didn't have enough time to react. Don't worry, I only knocked them out, they should be awake in several hours." Yukari explained.

Akira rubbed his chin, as he looked at her, nodding his head. "That's pretty impressive, as they were personally trained by me, even if they didn't have the time to react, they still shouldn't have been knocked out so easily. The Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's are the two most powerful martial arts family in all of Japan, I'm curious who had trained you. They would have to be trained by one of us, and I know you aren't apart of my dojo."

"Nor mine, so I'm just as curious." Yorihisa Haninozuka said, as Honey ran past him and jumped on Yukari, hugging her. "Yu-chan!"

Both of the older men blinked at Honey jumping on her, they were even more confused now. "Mitsukuni…you know her?"

Honey nodded with a big smile, as he stood next to her. He was so happy that she had finally showed up and in time as well. "Yeah, she's a second year at our school and she's in the club with us as well."

They both looked up to see Mori, stepped forward to them, still a little surprised and happy to see her. "Yukari…you're here."

"Of course, I'm here. Mitsukuni texted me and told me what was going on. You really think I was going to let you get married to someone you don't even know? You really should know me better than that."

Before he could step any further, Noriko grabbed his arm forcefully, glaring at the girl he had just basically reached out too. She snapped her head to look up at him, glaring at him now, her eyes full of rage. "What the hell is the matter with you? You're marrying me, yet you reach you to another girl. Are you an idiot or something?"

Everyone had gasp at what she had said, she may seem like a bridezilla, but she was a zilla to begin with, she was just mean and hateful to people. That comment had filled Yukari with rage and she stepped forward once more.

"You have no right to speak to him that way."

"You're the one who interrupted our wedding, you have no business being here, yet alone, speaking to us." Noriko spat with anger.

"If it involves him, I have the right to be here and speak."

Noriko blood started to boil at her words, she was beyond pissed off. If anger could trigger a volcano, Mt. Fuji would be erupting right around now and Tokyo would be completely wiped out. She was trying to understand what she had meant just a second ago. "What gives you that right?"

She really hadn't thought about what she had said, it just came out on its own. For a second, she thought about it, if she really did have that right or not. Then she remembered what Honey had told her yesterday and had sent her earlier, and knew that he did care for her like she does for him. She closed her eyes, as she placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself. Noriko was trying to catch her off guard and ruin everything for her, but that was not going to happen, she refused to let it happen. There was a lot at stake, and she couldn't afford to lose him to this obnoxious girl.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

Yukari slowly opened her eyes and saw Mori looking right at her, to which she responded with a soft smile. Her eyes moved to the bitter woman, and nodded her head. She knew the answer now and felt confident about what she had to say.

"Have you ever met someone who you cared about so much, that it hurts? That your heart races every time you think about them or even hear their name. You become breathless every time you see them. When anytime their near you, you just stumble over your words. Everything I just described, gives me that reason."

Noriko started to throw a fit at what she had said and folded her arms. "Well, it must be terrible to be you. You have feelings for him, and here I am marrying him, well trying to…you have obviously messed things up now. Daddy, do something about this!

Prince Asaakira stood up finally, slightly embarrassed by his daughter's attitude. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you have completely ruined my daughter's wedding. Now, it's time for you to leave."

"No, I'm not leaving without him. Do you remember the day I was upset when my father had arranged that marriage? You told me to just think of it as a kendo match and you told me to win, to not give in to the pressure. Well, now it's your turn, Takashi."

His face blushed a little when she had used his given name. She has always called him Mori-senpai, and to hear her say his name, it made him happy. Right now, he was torn in half. Half of him wanted to obey his parents' wishes, but the other half him…it just wanted him to whisk her away somewhere.

An older gentleman stepped in between the two women, which caused Noriko to bow to him, and Yukari to look down at him, surprisingly. "You two are something else, you know that?" He said with a smile on his face. People were whispering on how Yukari wasn't to bowing to him, which angered the already angry bridezilla.

"How dare you not bow to His Imperial Majesty The Emperor!" Noriko yelled, at the young girl, who just smiled at the older man.

"Uncle Takenori…what are you doing here?" Yukari asked, which made nearly everyone fell over in shock, especially Mori and Honey.

"U-Uncle? Are you sure this girl is not mistaken you for someone else, sir?" Prince Asaakira eye twitched, as he was very confused about what was going on.

The Emperor laughed quietly, which was very faint against the sound of the rain. "Yukari is my little sister's granddaughter, of course, I'm technically her great-uncle, but I've told her to call me Uncle since she was a little girl."

Honey looked up at Yukari, staring at her in awe and amazement. "Wow, so you're an actual princess?"

Yukari patted him on his head, shaking her head. "No, my grandmother left the Imperial Family when she married my grandfather, so we technically aren't members of the Imperial Family, anymore."

The Emperor coughed a little, and nodded. "Since we seem to have an issue when it comes to the groom, as Yukari was interested in him first and the marriage arrangement came about just two days for Noriko, it's only fitting we solve this issue."

"How?"

"In a kendo match, of course. That is, if Mr. Akira would allow it, this does have to do with your son."

Akira stepped up and bowed. "Yes, your Imperial Majesty, we will use the dojo here to hold the match."

Yukari stepped forward, nodding her head. "Fine, a kendo match it is. If I win, he stays here with me."

Noriko didn't like this one bit, but sighed a little, finally agreeing to the terms. "If I win, Takashi marries me and he leaves his little club as well. Also, we'll make sure we are completely covered so they can't tell who is who until the match is over."

She knew that everything was on the line right now and she couldn't afford to lose her. The stakes were too high for her to lose, so she had to win at all cost. There was no way that he was going to marry her and leave the host club, she had promised them that she would bring him back to them.

"Deal."

* * *

Everyone had moved to the dojo, where they waited for the girls to come out. Mori sat in between the Emperor and Honey, sighing a little. He was worried about Yukari, but he knew that she was as good as him, so she shouldn't have any problems. He noticed that Noriko's parents were throwing a fit, which was unusual for them to do. The Emperor looked over at Mori, and smiled up at him. "Tell me my boy, if I'm not mistaken, you're hoping that Yukari win, don't you?"

"Hmm." He agreed.

"I'm not worried about her losing, I did train her after all. She's had a love for Kendo since she was a little girl, one of the things we bonded over. I have faith in her winning this match."

Honey looked over at him, still a little confused about everything that had been said just earlier. "So, does that mean, Yukari and Noriko are cousins?"

"Distant cousins really, Noriko's great-great-grandfather was my mother's brother, so they are distant cousins. Yukari was the youngest child born in the family until my granddaughter was born eight years later. Even though she may not be a member of the family, she still is by blood." He explained.

"So, is that why Yukari and Noriko didn't know one another?"

"Exactly. Yukari, only socializes with my grandchildren and the members whose left the Imperial Family and live in the same Mansion. I make it a point to visit her at least once or twice a week, if my schedule permits it, if not, I make it a point to call her."

"Sounds like you two are close. Why does she hide it? We didn't know about at all."

He just chuckled a little. "We are very close, as she reminds me so much of her grandmother. To answer your question, Yukari is a very prideful and respectful young lady, she hates mentioning it to anyone, as she doesn't want to be treated differently. She wants to do things on her own without my help or anyone else in the family. She has always been a very independent, ever since she was born. She's been hiding it more since the incident last year."

Mori and Honey both looked at him in curiosity, what did he mean by incident? Did something happen to her and she just wasn't telling them? Before they could ask the old man about what he had meant, he pointed to the middle of the dojo, where the girls were getting ready to come out to the dojo. "It's about to begin."

The two girls walked out into the middle of the dojo, bowing to one another, stepped forward and bend at the knees and stood up, their shinai just mere inches from one another. Akira stepped forward, making sure everything was in the right place and placing rad tape on of the girls and blue tape on the other girl. "Alright, whoever can get two points within five minutes will be the winner. No violent or rough play, tripping, or unsportsmanlike conduct." He stepped back from them and nodded.

"Hajime!"

They circled one another, both of them looking for an opening to make a move. They both strike at the same time, their shinai blocking each other's attack. They circled one more, and this time, blue took a chance and swung at red, yelling. "Kiai" striking the torso. Red had staggered back a little, regaining her balance. Akira nodded his head. "Point, blue."

_Red: 0. Blue: 1._

They circled one another a few times, this time red swung her shinai at blue, striking her in the wrist. Both moving back a bit, as the blue was shaking her wrist from after getting hit. "Point, red."

_Red: 1. Blue: 1._

They went at each other several more times, each time they blocked one another's moves. They were both tied, and only had less than a minute on the clock. Tensions were high in the room, as they everyone had no clue who was who. Mori could feel his heart in his throat, as he was worried that somehow, Yukari would lose. They were trying to figure out which was which, but it was very hard.

"Takashi…do you know which one is Yukari?" Honey asked.

"I'm not entirely sure…the one in red seems to have strong attacks and is fast, where the one in blue seems to move with grace and has a great defensive."

"Well…time is almost up, one of them needs to make a move and fast."

There was less than twenty seconds on the clock, and they kept on blocking each other's moves. Red finally made a move and struck blue in the shoulder, nearly missing her neck or head to get a point.

"That was a close call." Prince Asaakira said, as he was on edge, hoping that his daughter would be the one to win.

Blue took that chance, and stuck red in the neck right as their five minutes were up. Red staggered back a little, hanging her head in defeat, gripping her shinai in her hand. Akira stepped forward in between the two. "Yama!" The match was officially over, but they weren't sure yet if blue had got the point or not.

"Point, Blue. Blue wins." Akira said, as everyone stood up to see who the blue player was. He looked over at the girl who had won, nodding his head to her. "Alright, remove your men, and let's see who the winner is."

Blue raised her hands to her head and slowly raised her men off. The second they noticed pink hair slipping out of the men, causing Honey to jump up and down with excitement. Mori couldn't help but smile the moment he saw her face, he was so happy and so relieved that it was her.

"Yu-chan, you won! I knew you could do it." Honey yelled, as he jumped on her in excitement, laughing.

"Yukari." That was the only word he could get out of his mouth, as he walked up to her. He didn't know what else to say, he was just happy that it was her who won.

She blushed a little when he said her name, as she laid her shinai on the ground. "I told you I would win, didn't I?"

Mori chuckled a little, as he smiled at her. "Yes. Yes you did."

Noriko had gotten up and ripped her men off, screaming at her. "You…you little bitch! So what if you won this match, I don't care. He's still going to be my husband. Isn't that right, daddy?"

"Why yes, dear, anything you want. Now, Mr. Akira I do believe…"

"Our deal is off, Prince Asaakira."

"Wait…what? You can't do that to me! We…we had a deal."

Akira turned to look at him and nodded his head. "We did have a deal, but it was determined that if your daughter had won the match against Ms. Yukari, she would marry my son. That being said, Noriko was defeated in a match, because she acted before she thought, which, I believe I have done the same thing." He explained.

"Fine, we'll take our business elsewhere, there are other people who will gladly take my business. Noriko, let's go…we'll go find you a different suitor. You deserve better, someone won't throw away someone such as yourself for a mere commoner." He snorted, as he started to walk out of the dojo.

"Fine, if you want him, go ahead and take him. He didn't talk enough for me, anyway." Noriko pouted, as she walked out right behind her father. Akira sighed a little, shaking his head, as he turned around to look at Mori, who wouldn't take his eyes off Yukari, who noticed his father starring, and jumped into the air, bowing her head. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to cause you to lose your deal. I…I…" She was stopped by him holding his hand up in air.

"No need to apologize, you did what your heart told you, which is honorable. I have to ask, who trained you? Your kendo skills are remarkable and I'm still impressed that you managed to knock out the guards."

"As was I. I was very impress with your technique, especially when you waited until you had less than ten seconds left to make a move." Yorihisa complimented, which made the young girl proud to hear.

"Thank you so much, my Uncle Takenori taught me everything I know. Though, I feel terrible still, I didn't cause you any trouble sir." Yukari bowed her head and sighed. She felt like she more harm than good, but felt someone pat her head. She looked up to see her Uncle smiling down at her, as he turned his attention to Akira and Yorihisa, who bowed to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the deal you had made with Prince Asaakira?"

"Well, your Majesty, the deal was that he used Morinozuka and Haninozuka services to train his guards and do go on assignments for him as part of his protection squad, in return he wanted my son to marry his daughter." Akira explained, he looked over at Mori and sighed. "I'm sorry for not talking to you about this sooner and asking you what you wanted. Your mother and I were just worried that you would never a find a girl that would meet your standards, and I had thought that Princess Noriko would be a fit, but I was very wrong."

"No need for apologizes, father. You were doing what you thought was best for the family."

"You know, Mr. Morinozuka, it just so happens that I'm in the market for someone to train the guards for my family and need a protection squad for not only myself and my wife, but my children and grandchildren. I could use someone such as your family and the Haninozuka's for the job. There is only one condition that I would require."

"Anything, your Majesty."

He looked over at the two shy love birds and smiled gently, as he turned back his attention to the two older men. "My great-niece is important to me, and her safety is my one of my biggest concerns. All I ask is that your son keep her safe and keep making her smile. I've never seen her smile like that before, it's important that she stays happy." The Emperor explained.

Akira nodded his head and thought the deal over, he didn't need a second thought. "Your majesty, I do believe that is something I can arrange."

"Good, now let's us three gentleman go do the paperwork for the contract and leave those two be." He suggested, as he walked with Akira and Yorihisa to go fill out the contract. He knew that Yukari would probably want some alone time with Mori, especially after the day that those two had.

It finally dawned on Yukari about all those things that she said during the objection of the wedding, and she turned very red. "Oh god…I said all of those things. I didn't mean to embarrass you if I did. I even called you by your actual first name…Mori-senpai I am so, so, sorry. I…I better go." She was flustered as she ran out of that dojo.

"Yukari…wait!" Mori said as he ran out of the dojo and ran right after her. He wasn't going to let her get away from him that easily. He knew that if she made it to the door, that she would get away for good and there was a few things that he needed to know.

Before she could even reach the door, Mori had caught her wrist and firmly yanked her towards him, embracing her against him. Yukari just stood there as he just stood there and hugged her. She could feel something tugging on her heart, as if someone was trying to embrace it. Her eyes slowly filled with tears, still feeling embarrassed about what had happen and what she said to him. "Are you mad at me?" That was the only thing that she could manage to bring herself to say.

He slowly shook his head, as he placed his chin on the top of her head. "Why would I be mad at you?"

He could hear her sniffle a little and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "I figured you'd get mad at everything that I had said at the shrine earlier."

Mori pulled away from her, laying his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her, with his usual blank expression. "Yukari…those things you said…why did you say them?" He was afraid she had only said those things to stop him from leaving the club and marrying that god awful woman.

"Why? I said all of that because that's how I truly feel." She got a little defensive and snapped a little more than should have at him. She felt a slight pain in her chest, wondering if he even felt the same as she did. Placing a hand over her heart, she looked up at him teary eye. "Just thinking about you makes my heart beat faster than I have ever felt it beat. My knees get weak and I feel like I can't breathe when I see you. I couldn't handle of the thought of you marrying her…I…just…"

"Yukari…"

When she looked up at him, she was met by his lips pressing against hers, squeezing her shoulders. Her eyes widen as he kissed her, she was not expecting that at all, after all, he had made it sound like that he wasn't all that interested in her. She kissed him back, which made him slightly moan, as he squeezed her shoulders. He pulled back after a minute or so, blushing at her. "Sorry is that was a little straight forward…I just couldn't help myself."

"No, don't apologize for that…wait…you just made it like you didn't have feelings for me. I'm confused now." Yukari laughed a little, as he released his grip on her shoulders, giving her a small smile.

"The reason I asked was because I was afraid that you had only came because Mitsukuni…" Mori started, as tucked her hair behind her ear. "I had wanted to text you the night before, because I needed to hear from you, but Noriko had taken my phone. As much as I wanted to tell my parents no, I couldn't, as a young age we are taught to respect our parents and honor them. I had to respect my parent's decision, even if I thought it was wrong."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I understand, trust me. It's all in the past now, so don't worry, plus I think your father and uncle are happy about the new contract." She said with a grin.

"I'm glad that's all over. You're right, father seemed pleased with the new contract that The Emperor struck with them, thought…I have a question. Why didn't you tell us about being related to the Imperial family?"

Yukari sighed a little and looked down, shrugging her shoulders a little. "I have never relied on my family or their name before in my life, so I don't always tell people who my family is. I want to be independent and I know if I tell people who I'm related to, I'll never have that independence and will forever be in their shadow."

It made him proud to hear that she never wanted to use their name to get whatever she wanted and that she wanted to be her own person. "Mori-senpai…can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Could you and Honey-senpai not tell the rest of the club about that? I really don't want them and then the whole school knowing who my family is. I had that problem when I went to the last high school I was at, I don't want to have another problem again." Yukari explained, but he knew there was something that she wasn't telling him about what had happened, but he knew not to push it.

"Of course, I'll talk to Honey and let him know what's going on." He said as he smiled down at her, but there was something he wanted to set straight before anything else happened. "Now, Yukari, do you think you could do something for me?"

Yukari nodded her head, wondering what he we wanted to ask her. "Could you call me, Takashi? I would like it if you did call me by my given name."

"I thought only people who were close to you, as in your family and Honey-senpai, call you that?"

Mori blushed a little, as he took her hand into his hand. "Well…I had figured…we would start…dating."

Yukari's face slowly turned red at the thought of dating him, which made her slightly smile. "Dating?"

"That is…if you would want to date me." He started to wonder if she would even consider dating him, which caused his heart to hurt a little. He blushed when she stepped up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't stop the wedding just to entertain myself, I stopped it because I couldn't see you with her or anyone else for that matter. So, yes, I will date you."

Mori wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in for a kiss. He felt so happy to hear those words from her, it was like winning a kendo match. He pulled back from that kiss, smiling down at her. "That makes me happy to hear."

Yukari realized that she was still in her kendo uniform and he was still in his traditional kimono, pulling away from him, she grinned a little. "We probably should change out of these clothes, god knows I need a shower and I really don't want to see that kimono again."

He kissed her on the forehead as he walked her over to the changing room, nodding his head. "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay."

What the two love birds hadn't noticed was, that there someone was lurking around the corner, grinning. He had been watching the whole time and was happy for the two. When he noticed that they were going separate ways, he decided it was a good time to leave before he was noticed. _"Takashi…it's nice to see that you've finally found someone."_

She had walked into the changing room, pulling a change of clothes out, since uniform was still soaking wet from being in the rain. Jumping into the shower, letting the hot water hit her back, as she laid her hand on her chest. _"I can't believe this is real…it feels like a dream. So, the pain in my chest that I've been feeling was because I had feelings for him? It feels weird…but a good kind of weird. It's an unusual feeling, but I like the way it feels. It's nice…to have someone who cares about me."_

She had stepped out of the shower and changed into jeans and a black V-neck top. After drying her hair, she braided it and left it hanging over her left shoulder. She picked up her bag and stepped outside of the changing room, walking down to where the living room was, as she started to hear voices. Opening the door she found the rest of the group, sitting around Honey, who had explained to them what had happened. She stepped and sighed, they had said they would be there for support, obviously, that meant they would show up after it's said and done with.

"Y'all are late, you know that right?" Yukari was a tad bit annoyed at them.

Tamaki laughed a little as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…sorry about that. We had a wave of clients that came in, and you know how it is, we have to take care of them first."

"But…Kyoya said that Honey-senpai texted him to not…argh!" Haruhi was cut off by the twins jumping up behind her, covering her mouth. Tamaki laughed a little, trying to figure out now what to say as it seemed Haruhi was on the verge of getting them caught in a lie that obviously led back to Honey.

Kyoya stepped forward, pushing his glasses up. "What Haruhi was trying to say, was that Honey-senpai texted Tamaki, letting him know that you were handling the situation, and we couldn't refuse the clients we had wanting to come in." He was truly deemed the Shadow King, he would be greedy and take care of clients before he came over there to support her.

Of course, she wasn't truly buying their story of him texting them, since he was basically with her the entire time and she never saw him once take out his phone and text someone. The only way he could've texted them was before she arrived, which they wouldn't have an idea if she had a handle on the situation or not. She slowly turned her head toward Honey, who was changed out of his kimono. Her eye twitched at the sight of his cheerful smile, he seemed like a sweet boy, but under that exterior, there was truly a sinister boy underneath.

"Honey-senpai…did you plan this all along?" Yukari rolled her hands into a ball, slightly irritated at the thought of him planning all of this.

Honey jumped up and smiled, as he hugged Usa-chan. "Oh no, I had texted them before you came out for the kendo match. I would never do such a thing like that."

"Yeah…okay." She sighed a little. She knew better than to believe him when it came to that.

"You mean, we missed a kendo match?" Hikaru popped up and asked.

"We would've loved to seen that." Kaoru said.

"Yu-chan was amazing. The girl who Takashi was supposed to marry, Princess Noriko, was a very mean lady. Of course, she was related to the Emperor, but we found out that she was also…"

"Honey-senpai, would you like some cake?" Yukari interrupted Honey, laughing nervously, as she handed him a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it. Which he happily took, eating it in one bite, sighing in happiness as he rubbed his stomach, totally forgetting what he was just talking about. "That was delicious, Yu-chan."

Kyoya was the only one who noticed that she interrupted him on purpose. He remembered the night that Tachibana had called him about her, but he had to get off the phone to speak with his father. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen nor heard from him since that night, but his dad has been out of the country for the past month taking care of some business affairs, which means that Tachibana probably had to go with him if he was needed. He pulled out his notebook, writing down what had observed just now.

Haruhi noticed that Mori was walking into the room, just in pants and a shirt. She smiled up at him, grateful that one of her friends wasn't going to be leaving them. "Mori-senpai, I'm glad you aren't leaving us."

"Yeah, dude, you totally scared us today." Hikaru said.

"We totally thought either you or Honey-senpai were really sick or something. Boss, was going absolutely nuts, making plans to get in here and make sure y'all were okay." Kaoru explained.

"Oh, Mori-senpai! We were so worried about you, I was so scared that you had feelings for my little Haruhi, but you don't, so everything is fine." Tamaki cried in relief, as everyone raised their eyebrow at him. Haruhi was annoyed at him, as usual, and walked over, pinching his hand, glaring at him.

"Senpai, that was rude of you. How can that be the only thing that you were worried about?" Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki ran behind Kyoya, hiding behind him. "Mommy! Haruhi is being mean to me. It's all the doppelgängers fault!"

"Hey! What the hell did we do, boss?"

Yukari laughed a little, as she watched the twins and Tamaki get into a fight, with Haruhi hanging her head in defeat. She looked up at Mori and smiled softy, she felt a fluttering sensation in her chest. She was finally happy for once in her life. She looked up at the time, noticing that it was getting late.

"Hey Takashi, would you mind walking home with me?"

"Not at all." He said, as he walked out of the room with her, leaving everyone in the room confused.

"Did she just…" Hikaru started.

"Call him Takashi?" Kaoru finished.

"Yep, it's because Takashi and Yu-chan are dating now." Honey smiled when he had said that, he was very happy that his best friend/cousin was happy and dating someone who he knew was a good fit for him and liked her. Of course, the reason he knew that, was because he was the one lurking around the corner earlier, spying on the two.

"What?!" They all said at once, in shocked at what was said. Honey just couldn't wipe that grin off his face, but he knew that he needed to send them home and not disturb the two.

* * *

The night sky was clear after the down pour they had all afternoon and evening. The walk home was mostly silent, as they still were trying to gather their thoughts and feelings over what had happened earlier. Even though they now know how one another truly feels, expressing it is a totally different story for them. They might have a million questions to ask one another and feelings to express, but at the moment, that wasn't their primary focus. They seemed to just enjoy one another's company at the time being.

Mori decided to speak up first, since he had a question bothering him really badly. "Hey Yukari…can I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

"Would you like to go…out on a date with me tomorrow?" Mori nervously asked.

Yukari blushed a little when he asked that question. There was no hesitation when she gave him her answer. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

He was truly thrilled when she gave him the answer he was hoping to hear. He took her hand into his and smiled gently down at her. He wasn't one to smile often, but when he did, you couldn't help but too smile at it. He cursed under his breath when he noticed that they were coming up to her house.

"You know…I like the fact I'm so close to your place, I know I can get you in no time at all if you needed me, but…I enjoy walking you home and being so close, only gives me so much time to enjoy it."

She squeezed his hand in agreement. "I feel the exact same way as you do when it comes to this." Stopping right in front of the gates, she smiled up at him. "Even though we don't get a lot of time walking home together, I do enjoy the time that I do get to spend with you. If I had to choose between this or living further away and longer walks, I'd rather stay where I am. Even though I enjoy this time together, knowing your close by puts me at ease."

Mori laid his open hand on the side of her face, as he leaned down to kiss her. He loved the taste of her lips on his, as he couldn't get enough of her kisses. He decided to pull away before it could go any further, as he rubbed her face with his thumb.

"As much as I'd hate to go, I probably should, as it is getting pretty late."

Yukari pouted a little, gripping his hand a little tighter. She didn't want him to go. If she could have it her way, she would just push him inside and never let him leave, but she can't have it her way. She felt her face warming up as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You'll see me tomorrow. I'll pick you up around noon, if that's alright with you?"

"Sounds good to me. Good night, Takashi."

"Good night, Yukari."

He had gave her one more kiss on the lips and watched as she went in, making sure she got inside safely. She looked out the window as she watched him walked off, not leaving the spot until he was in the darkness of the night. Walking up to her, she noticed that her parents were already in bed asleep. She figured that would be the best thing to do, as she dropped her bag by the bed, changed into shorts and a tank top, and finally collapsing onto the bed. She slowly started to drift off into a deep sleep, dreaming about what their date will be like.


	6. First Date

Thank you for reading, following, reviewing and adding this story to your favorites ^-^! This has been a busy time for me, I started a new job working in an Emergency department (Odd hours where sleep becomes your bff) and my daughter is now at the age where she's crawling and wanting to get into everything, so where she use to sleep and I could write, I now watch her like a hawk and wait to write when it's bed time ^-^'. So bear with me as I try and update as soon as I can. I don't own OHSHC, but I do own Yukari. Now, let's get on with the story.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, kids were playing outside, running and laughing. That being said, it really wasn't a beautiful day for everyone, not just yet, at least. The sun peaked through the curtains, casting some light into the bedroom, but not enough to wake the sleepy pink haired girl up. A knock at the door caused her to stir a little, as she threw a pillow at the door. "Go away…"

There was a second knock on her door. The only response she gave was a slight irritated mumble.

After the third knock, she finally sat up in bed, groaning a little. "What is it?"

"Lady Yukari." Amaya called, as she walked into the bedroom, picking up the pillow that Yukari had just threw at the door just prior to her coming in. "Would you like some breakfast, this morning?"

The young maid sighed as she watched her fall back down on bed, nearly falling back to sleep. Amaya walked over to her, shaking her gently. "You need to be getting up, it's nearly 11. You don't want to sleep the day away, do you?"

Yukari laid in her bed for only a couple more minutes, until it had dawned on her what she had just said. She shot up in her bed, grabbing her phone, staring at the clock on it. It was 10:54 in the morning. She realized that she had just an hour to get ready before Mori showed up for their date.

"No no no no…oh no! I only have an hour to shower and get ready!" Yukari yelled as she jumped out of her bed, running out of the room to the bathroom to take a shower. Amaya was left standing in her room in confusion, wondering what got her lady running around like a headless chicken in a hurry.

Yukari had jumped in the shower and washed her hair, doing everything else that she needed to do while she was in there. Jumping of the shower in a record speed, she ran into her room, where Amaya had waited. She tore into her closet, trying to find something to wear, but was having no such luck, as most of the clothes around her were now on the ground.

"Lady Yukari…is everything alright?"

"I have a date at noon that I'm in a hurry to get ready for."

"A…date?" Amaya questioned, as she started to pick up some of the clothes that the young lady had tossed to the floor after becoming flustered with what was in her closet. It was very unusual for her to willingly go out on date, as most of the dates or dinner with men were who her father had picked.

Yukari nodded her head, knowing exactly what her maid had been thinking. "No Amaya, it isn't someone who father picked out for me. Remember the guy from a few weeks ago that I had clean to get the paint off his jacket? He asked me out on a date." She explained, as her face slowly started to turn red. Even though he had asked her out last night, it still felt like a dream to her.

Amaya nodded her head slowly, smiling a little. "Oh, yes, the very tall attractive young man. What was his name again?"

"Takashi Morinozuka."

"Isn't that…the boy's wedding you crashed yesterday?"

Yukari laughed a little at what she had asked, as she twisted the towel that was wrapped around her in embarrassment. "Well…I mean…I had a good reason to do it." She was flustered as she thought about that, if Noriko had struck her that one time she probably wouldn't have won that match. It dawned on her, as she looked up at her maid, questioning her. "Wait…how did you hear about it?"

Amaya just shrugged her shoulders in response to her question. "I heard it from Princess Noriko's maid, Keiko. She called to tell me about it last night, once they had got back home. It appears that the Princess was not to please with you, but had already found another suitor within the hour."

"Uh-huh…You don't happen to be friends with any of the maids or butlers for the Morinozuka's?"

The young maid just shook her head, which made her sigh a little. She was curious about what his family had thought of her after she had crashed the wedding. Yukari was still a little worried about the impression she had made, but knew she would just have to worry about that at another time.

"I may not be friends with any of their maids or butlers, but I have heard a lot about the Morinozuka's. They are a highly respectable family, not exactly like their family, the Haninozuka's, but none the less, they are indeed a family to respect. I do believe he fits you, as he's won several national kendo championships. Plus, he's really attractive as well, you did great, Lady Yukari." Amaya approved as she gave her a thumbs up, her eyes sparkling with happiness. It made Amaya happy to see her go on a date someone that she actually had feelings for, and not someone who her Master thought would be a good fit for her.

Yukari's face was as red as a tomato as Amaya talked about him. A smile slowly crept up on her face as she found the outfit that would be perfect to wear on the date. It was a pink dress that had thin black straps, with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders, which had a white lace trim at the end of her sleeves. The top covered a majority of her chest, leaving the top part exposed, with there being a tiny hole in the middle being held together by a small black bow. Just under it, was black belt tied into a bow. The end of the dress landed at her upper thighs, it had white lace trim around the bottom, leading up to the front of the dress with a small black bow. The dress had a white layer underneath that added an extra inch or two to the dress, ending at her mid thighs. She wore black capri leggings that had a white lace trim at the bottom, with white sandals that had black straps, which tied around her ankles.

She placed her hair into a light ponytail that was held together by a black ribbon. Finishing up her make-up, she looked at herself in the mirror, taking in a deep breath. "Amaya…how do I look?"

"You look beautiful, my lady. " They heard the doorbell ring, which Amaya noticed that Yukari slowly started turning red in the face. She waved her hand, smiling at her. "I'll get the door, while you finish getting ready." She walked out of the room, heading down the stairs toward the door. Opening it she found Mori standing on the other side. "Hello there, it's nice to see you again Mr. Morinozuka. Please, come inside, Lady Yukari is about finished up." She greeted, leading him inside.

Mori nodded his head as he walked in behind Amaya. "Thanks."

He had on a purple shirt with a black vest that had a white strip on the chest and top of the collar, with black pants that had a red stripe up the side and sandals. He stood by the door and looked around, even though he had his natural expressionless look on his face, he was rather nervous about his date with her. He looked down to see Amaya walking up with a tray of tea in her hand, smiling.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks."

"Takashi."

Mori looked toward the direction where her voice came from, seeing that she was standing up at the top of the stairs. His face turned crimson red at the sight of her, she was incredibly beautiful and the outfit she had on…well let's just say he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. She walked down the stairs, smiling at Amaya. "I'll be back later on this evening, Amaya."

"Yes, of course. I look forward to seeing you back later this evening."

* * *

Mori had decided to take her to a neat little sushi restaurant that sat right on the coast, looking out into Tokyo Bay. He had decided to have the car take them there and that they would walk back once they were finished. They were seated next to an open window that looked out into the bay. Even though there was not much to look at, the water was still beautiful to look at when the sun was shining on it. Mori caught Yukari gazing out into the bay, he knew that she was lost in her own thoughts. He couldn't help but give a small smile when he looked at her. Yukari was brought out of her thoughts when the waitress walked up.

"Are you ready to order?"

Mori respectfully nodded to Yukari, gesturing her to order first. "I'll have the Fluke, White Tuna, Tobiko, and Masago."

"I'll have the Crab, Tamago, Eel, and Yellowtail."

"Of course, I'll get that right out to y'all." The waitress bowed and walked off to get their lunch.

Yukari was a little fidgety when she looked at him, as she was still curious about what his parent's thought about her over yesterday events. "So…Takashi…about yesterday."

"Hmmm?"

"I was curious about what your parent's thought about me after I had crashed that wedding."

She was caught off guard when she heard him chuckle a little, as that was out of character for him to do. She was slightly confused, and blinked at him, as she turned her head to the side. "Did…I say something funny?"

"That's what got you so worked up and zoning out?" He asked.

Yukari's face turned slightly pink, as she was a little irritated by his question. "Hey, it's not funny! I may not care about honoring what my father wants, but I know you do. I know he wasn't very fond of Noriko, but that doesn't mean he isn't very fond of me, either."

He laid his hand on her hand, rubbing his thumb across her hand, trying to ease her worries about his family. "Yukari…don't worry about any of that. Everything will be alright."

"But…Takashi…"

"But nothing, Yukari. It's nothing to worry about, and if there is something to worry about, you let me take care of it. Now, let's enjoy our date today."

The waitress showed up with their food, placing a plate down in front of each of them. "Here you are, if you need anything else, just let me know."

"It looks delicious! Thank you very much."

"Yeah, thanks."

The waitress bowed, leaving the couple to eat in peace. Even though they ate in silence, it was very easy to notice the attraction between the two. Yukari couldn't help but smile as she watched him eat his food. He knew how to ease her fear, even though she was still curious about what his family thought of her, he told her to let him handle things. He looked up at her, noticing that she was looking him, which caused her to blush and look down at her plate, eating her food. He just smiled a little at her, glad that he was able to get her to relax on their date. He was determined to make sure that nothing messed this date up.

She placed down her chopsticks, finishing her meal with a happy sigh. "So, Takashi, what else have you got planned for us today?"

Mori swallowed the last bit of his food, wiping his face off before he answered her question. "Well…I figured we would walk to the park that was close by and enjoy the day, if you're up to doing that?"

"Of course, as long as I get to spend the day with you, I don't care what we do."

Mori nodded his head, as he paid the bill, getting up and showing her the door. He took her hand and had her follow him down the road, guiding her along the bay. Yukari looked out toward the water and smiled, seeing the kids enjoying themselves along the water, people climbing into boats to go fishing, and couples sitting on the benches, enjoying each time they have together. It warmed her heart to see other people happy, she wished that everyone could be happy.

He leads her into the park that is along the shore, walking a slow pace. He squeezed her hand when he noticed that she was off in la-la world. It took a second squeeze for her to notice that he was trying to get her attention. She looked up at his face, noticing that he looked a little concerned.

"Sorry, I was just looking out at the bay again, noticing how happy everyone looks today. It makes me happy when I get to see other people happy."

"Are you not happy?"

Yukari laughed a little, as she shook her head. "Oh no, I'm actually very happy Takashi. I'm happy to have you in my life." She stopped walking, but didn't let go his hand, smiling up at him. "I'm the type of person who enjoys seeing other people happy and I'll go out of my way to make sure the people around me are happy as well even if it doesn't make me happy."

"Your happiness matters though."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, there are some things that I won't sacrifice my happiness for. As in marrying someone who I don't love or want to be with, and letting you marry Noriko. I also won't do something if I know one of my friends has the potential to be hurt in the process."

Mori squeezed her hand and gave her one of his rare smiles. "Yukari…you are something else, you know that. I've never met a woman who so caring…so gentle…that is until I met you. Your happiness is important to me and I'll do what I can to make you happy." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Yukari's cheek turned a little pink, and smiled a little. She felt her heart racing, beating faster than it has ever before. She was truly happy for once, happy to have met not only him, but her two best friends and the host club as well. Just yesterday, she thought she was going to lose him to a bratty distant cousin, but here she was, on a date with the most incredible man, on a very beautiful day. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing at all.

Suddenly a tune started to play from Mori's pocket. He took his phone out and noticed that it was Tamaki calling him. He sighed a little, as Yukari peeked over his arm, noticing it was their boss calling them, while they were in the middle of their date. He picked up the phone, sounding a little annoyed about being disturbed. "Hello?"

"Mori-senpai! My precious little girl has been kidnapped!" Tamaki screamed into the phone, causing the older guy to pull the phone away from his ear. When he got worked up, he tend to scream over the phone, especially if it pertained to Haruhi.

"For one, calm down and stop screaming into my ear. Two, what are you talking about? What's going on with Haruhi?"

"The doppelgängers took her! They kidnapped her this morning and took her to Tokyo Disneyland! What if they make her go in one of those photo booths of them? What if…oh no…what if they take her on a Farris Wheel!? Bad things happen when you get in one of those!"

"That's all? Good bye, Tamaki."

"Noooooo! Mori-senpai! We have to save her from those doppelgängers! You…" Mori had hung up on him before he could finish his sentence. Mori was a little aggravated that Tamaki had called him over such a trivial thing such as Haruhi being dragged to a park by the twins. It was obvious that he was mad a little, but the irritated look on his face went away the second Yukari placed her hand on his arm.

"Is everything okay with, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Mori said, as he patted her hand. He knew that the Tokyo Disneyland was just across the Bay and the likely hood that they could be spotted by the twins or Haruhi, would be slim to none, but he didn't want to take that chance. As, it was more than likely that Tamaki probably got Honey and Kyoya to go with him to go find them. "Though…we probably should get out of here.

He grabbed her hand and started to leave the park with her, which made her question on where they were going. "Takashi?" She was very curious on why they were leaving all of a sudden, which made her wonder what was that phone call was really about.

"Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi to Tokyo Disneyland, which means the others are coming…"

"Oh…and if they find us, that means they will drag us along with them and there are goes our date, right?"

"Yeah."

That being said, the second they walked out of the park to be greeted by the three remaining host club members, who all three were grinning. "Hey, Takashi! Yu-chan! What are y'all doing out here? We're going Disneyland to find Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Haru-chan! "

Yukari dropped her head, while Mori sighed a little. It was official, their date was ruined, by the very thing that brought them two together. Honey was jumping up and down when he saw them, Tamaki was just grinning, where Kyoya was looking down at his phone. There was no way that they should've found them, Mori hadn't said anything to Honey or anything about a date and Yukari didn't know where they were even going.

"You're probably wondering how we found y'all, I assume. When Tamaki called Mori-senpai, I had the private police force trace your phone call." Kyoya explained, as he pushed his glasses up. He truly kept tabs on where everyone was, it seemed that no matter what time of day or where everyone was at, he knew.

"Hey Honey-senpai…we are actually on a date…well, we were on a date." Yukari muttered, as Honey jumped on her, hugging her. It didn't seem to faze him on bit what she had said, he was just to focus on the thought of going to Disneyland.

"Well now that we have everyone, let's go rescue my little girl!" Tamaki yelled as he pointed over the bay to where Disneyland was. Tamaki grabbed Yukari's hand, while Honey grabbed Mori's hand and started to drag them toward their destination, as Kyoya started to follow them from behind, sighing a little as he knew this was going to be more trouble than anything.

Once they got over to the park, Tamaki had given each person a map, circling where they each needed to investigate. "Alright, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Yukari, you will go check out the water park, Kyoya and I will check out the rest of the amusement park."

"Yay! Let's go, Takashi! Yu-chan! Maybe we can find some cake while we look around." Honey cheered as he grabbed both of their hands and both of their hands, making the young couple follow him through the crowd. Even though there date was ruined, they couldn't help but smile at the boy lolita, he was just too cute to get mad at.

"There's no getting mad at him, is there?" Yukari whispered.

Mori nodded his head to her question, as he scanned through the crowd of people, looking to see if they could find Haruhi or the twins. Honey stopped pulling on their hands and climbed up on Mori's shoulders, looking around. "Do you see them anywhere, Takashi?"

"No."

"Aww…you'd think you could see them from up here. Yu-chan, do you think they are even in the water park?" Honey asked.

Yukari shrugged her shoulders, as she scanned around her as well. "More than likely, they are not here. Seeing from what you told me about that time at Kyoya's family water park, Haruhi really doesn't like them, so I doubt that she would even be there."

"Hm." Mori agreed with her. The likelihood of finding them was very slim, especially with how crowded the park was. Tamaki was just jealous that Hikaru and Kaoru were spending time with Haruhi, and he wasn't getting any time in with is "little girl". The trio was ready to give up, as it was nearly impossible to find them, especially since they don't know what they were wearing or if they were really in that section of the park. Just as they were about to stop looking, Honey jumped up and down on Mori's shoulder, shouting as he pointed ahead of them.

"Over there! I see something!"

Mori and Yukari both ran over there, following the direction that Honey had pointed in. They figured that Honey just saw them being so high up on Mori's shoulders, but that wasn't the case. He had found something, but it wasn't Haruhi or the twins. Yukari sighed a little, as she noticed that they were standing in front in a cake and ice cream stand. Honey had jumped down from Mori's shoulders and ran up to the stand. "I'll have an ice cream cake, please."

Yukari slumped her shoulders in defeat, as Mori's eye twitched a little as they watched him eat his ice cream cake happily. He probably wasn't searching for their friends at all, but looking for a sweet stand.

"Honey-senpai…have you been looking for a sweet stand this whole time?" Yukari asked.

"Do you want a piece, Yu-chan?" Honey asked, smiling up at her, completely ignoring her question. It was obvious now that he just came to the park to eat the sweets, not help Tamaki look for Haruhi.

"Oh…no, thank you. We probably should get back to looking for everyone. Tamaki and Kyoya might've found her by...oh hold on." Yukari felt her phone vibrating and saw she had a text message from Tamaki. "It's Tamaki."

"Hm?"

"_HAVE YOU FOUND MY LITTLE GIRL?! We haven't found her! Who knows what those doppelgängers are doing to my Haruhi! We have to find her."_

Yukari sighed a little as she read that text message out loud to them. "Well…I guess we better head to the other side of the park and find those two. I'm sure Tamaki has searched high and low over there for them, and probably even called for Haruhi over the intercom."

"Poor Tama-chan, he believes that Haru-chan is a little girl, but he's no naïve about what he really believes when it comes to her. He just has no idea yet, how much she really means to him." Honey whispered, as he looked up at the sky, smiling a little.

"What do you mean, Honey-senpai?"

Honey laughed innocently, as he glanced up at Yukari. "Oh, it's nothing Yu-chan. You two go on ahead, I'm going to go get some more cake."

"Mitsukuni…wait." Mori went to grab him, but the boy lolita was already gone, heading toward the first cake stand that he could find.

"Should we go after him, Takashi?"

Still looking toward the direction that Honey had ran off in, he shook his head. "There's no point, once Mitsukuni has his mind set on what he wants, there's no changing it." He turned around to look at the pink haired girl, who started to laugh a little at him. He cocked his head to the side, slightly curious about what she was laughing at. "Hm?"

"Sorry to laugh, it's just that, Honey-senpai is adorable with his obsession with cakes and cute things. When you two are together, it's obvious that you two are totally opposites, from end of the spectrum to the other. Anyway, shall we head on to meet up with Tamaki and Kyoya?"

Mori nodded his head, taking her hand into his and started to walk back to the other side of the amusement park with her. Even though he was looking around the park, still trying to spot any of the host club members, his mind was wondering elsewhere. It was something that she had said, that made him curious as to what she had meant. Sure, Honey and he were total opposites, as Honey was cute and outgoing, where he was intimidating and reserved. Other than that, they were also the same in many ways. Excelled in studies, martial arts, and wanted to bring honor to their families. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone tugging on his arm, looking down he noticed that Yukari was looking up, with a confused look on her face.

"Did…I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I was thinking about what you had said."

Yukari started to wave her hand a little, laughing nervously. "I mean, you two are totally different people. Honey-senpai is adorable, outgoing, and sweet, where you are cool, calm, and collective. That being said, you two are also the same as well. I've seen the way you both care for everyone in the club, especially over Haruhi, she's like a little sister to you two. Both of you are also honorable and incredibly smart." Yukari blushed a little, as she looked down at the ground.

"You think so?"

"Of course. That's one of the many things I like about you. It's no wonder why the girls at the school like you."

Mori shook his head at what she said. Most of the girls at the host club came mostly for Honey, he was just there for him. He really never talked to any of the girls at school, as he just never had an interest in talking to them. Not until he met Haruhi and Yukari, they were far different from any girl that he's ever met before. Haruhi was part of the group, she was like one of the guys to him, but he cared about her and was just as protective of her as the rest of the guys. Yukari, well…she was a totally different story. She was one of a kind, she was special to him. He didn't know how to describe it, but to him, she was one of the very few people that he deemed important in his life.

He looked down at where the young girl was and noticed that she was gone. He looked around the crowd of people, searching each person for the pink haired girl, but he wasn't able to find her. It seemed that while he was lost in his thoughts, she had slipped out of his grip and disappeared into the crowd.

Yukari had wondered off after seeing what she thought was the Haruhi. She ran over to one of the stands to find the twins, Haruhi, and Honey all getting ice cream. She didn't know if she should be relieved that she finally found them or wondering over how much sweets Honey had just in the time they've been at the park.

"Yukari? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked with a puzzling look. Apparently running in Honey first and now Yukari, made the short haired girl wonder if the rest of the host members are here as well.

"Well...I was originally on a date with Takashi, but Tamaki kind of…ruined it when he showed up to where we were and brought us here to find you. He was…worried about you, only because Hikaru and Kaoru had brought you here."

Haruhi sighed and slumped her shoulders, if a dark cloud with rain could appear over her head, it would've appeared at that very moment. It was obvious to her that she felt bad that everyone got dragged here because Hikaru and Kaoru had dragged her a long to have some fun. "I'm terribly sorry about that Yukari…wait, how did senpai know I was out with them?"

"I have a better question to ask, actually." Hikaru started, as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"You were on a date with Mori-senpai?" Kaoru asked, wrapped his arm around the other side of her shoulder.

"Well…yeah." Yukari was slightly confused at the expression was she was getting from them. They just stared at her with wide eyes, but slowly a grin crept over their face. It was a very sinister grin, they were ready to tease the silent host member about him dating a girl, as it was very rare for him to show any feelings or attachment to anyone, besides Honey of course.

Honey walked up to her, as he finished his ice cream and tugged on her arm. "Where's Takashi at anyway?"

"Oh! Uhm…well you see…the thing is. "Yukari stammered in embarrassment, as she pointed her index fingers together, blushing a little.

"You lost him, didn't you?" Kaoru asked.

"What? No! I…just slipped away from him when, only because I thought at that time I saw Haruhi walking in the opposite direction." Yukari shouted, she was truly embarrassed about the situation.

"Way to go, Yukari. You totally lost him. Mori-senpai is a big guy, losing him is like impossible. That's like asking someone where Mount Fuji is when it's right in front of you." Hikaru bluntly said.

Haruhi smacked both the twins on the shoulder, scolding them for what they had said. "Hey, stop being mean to Yukari. If you two hadn't dragged me a long, they still could've been on their date. Now apologize to her."

The doppelgängers pouted at Haruhi after they were smacked by her. They were known for teasing people, but they also knew that pissing off Haruhi was one of the worse things you can do. "But…Haruhi…you were having so much fun thought…"

"Yes, I did have fun. I enjoy hanging out with you two. Still doesn't give you the right to be mean to her about losing him. Now, like I said, apologize to her, right now."

Hikaru and Kaoru lowered their heads at Yukari and started to shed tears. "We're so sorry, Yukari! Can you forgive us? We promise to make it up to you!" Kaoru begged, as they took each of her hand into their own, looking up at her with big teary eyes. "How about we just send you two on a vacation? Yeah! Our family totally has a vacation home in France, you could go there. You could even go to Bali, it's nice this time of year." Hikaru suggested.

Haruhi's right eye started to twitch a little as she watch them cry. "Those are totally fake…you guys aren't fooling anyone."

They glanced over at her and before anyone could react, they had each wrapped one of their arms around Haruhi once again, grinning a little. "Oh, Haruhi, we are truly sorry, but not at the same time. It's not often all three of us get to hang out with the rest of the club following us around. It's not fair that bossman always want to spend time with you." Hikaru pouted.

"Anyway, as I asked before, how did you find us?" Haruhi asked, as she tried to peel the twins off of her one by one.

"It's simple, Kyo-chan traced the twin's phones after Tama-chan had called him, crying about how you were missing. So then he called me, wanting Takashi's and I help, but I had explained that he had gone out with Yukari, so they came and got me, and we went and got them. Now we're here." Honey cheerfully explained, as he walked backed up to the group with another ice cream cone. This kid and his sweets…it's still surprising that he's only had one single cavity and when he had got one…it seriously was almost the end of the world. Well…at least for him and Mori that is.

"Kyoya can be a buzz kill…say, let's go to the water park for a bit! That will be fun. Just the five of us. How about it?" Hikaru grinned.

Before she could voice her opinion on the situation, she heard someone scream in a high pitch voice, which anyone would assume was a girl, but the five of them knew who that scream belonged too.

"HAURHI! At last…I found you. My Little girl!" Tamaki yelled, as he jumped toward them and lunged at her with open arms, ready to hug her. Which, he should've known that was not going to happen…as the moment he was about to reach her, Haruhi stepped to the side, causing him to land face first into the ground. Haruhi just sighed a little, as Kyoya strolled up behind him, shaking his head at his leader.

"Now, Haruhi, is that anyway to treat our kind leader? He's been searching high and low for you all day, he was worried about you. That being said, Haruhi." Kyoya pulled out a calculator and started to add things on it. "The cost of fuel for the cars, food for us to hunt you down, and the cost of five tickets into the park, cost us a few thousand yen. Pocket change to all of us, but we'll just add it back to the amount you owe us for the vase. So…that would put you back…at 5,130,513 yen."

The poor girl hung her head, as a dark cloud hung over her head. If this kept on happening, she's going to owe them to the day she dies. "Kyoya-senpai…you truly are a shadow king." His only response was him pushing up his glasses. He truly did not find the situation amusing, as he took the club finances seriously, only because they would often time spend more money than they brought in.

"Kyoya! Don't be so hard on Haruhi, it's not her fault that she is here." Tamaki stated, as he jumped off the ground, dusting himself off like nothing happened. He proceeded to point his fingers at the twins and yelling at them with all his might. "Blame those damn doppelgängers over there, they should be punished, not my sweet little girl!"

"I'm not your little girl, senpai, so stop calling me that." Haruhi yelled, as Tamaki coward behind Kyoya, clinging to him. "Mommy! She said a bad word! Why do you make daddy cry?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi sighed a little, as she placed her hand on her hip. "Seriously, senpai! You're not my dad."

"Buuuuut…Haruhi! I was just trying to protect you. Why won't you let me protect you?" He cried.

Yukari couldn't help but laugh at the squabble between the two. Joining the group had brought a new light into her life, as they brought happiness and laughter when she needed it the most. Even though she thought the club was a little silly, she did enjoy the times they spent together. She thought of them as her brothers, well Haruhi was more like a sister and Takashi…well they had a deeper connection that they are now just exploring, which made her heart flutter. She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone went off, she looked down and saw she had a text message from the very man that she was thinking about.

"_Meet me by the front gates."_

Yukari smiled at her message, and looked over at Honey. "Say, Honey-senpai…I'm about to go meet with Takashi, do you want to come along?"

"Thanks for the invite Yu-chan, but I'm going to stay here with the group. I figured Takashi would like some alone time with you." Honey gave such a mischievous grin, it was obvious that he was up to something. She just nervously laughed at his grin, and nodded her head to him.

"Hey, Yukari, we're going to go watch the show that's about to start in the center of the park. How about you text Mori-senpai back and come with us?" Kaoru asked.

"I think we're just going to pick back up on our date, thanks though." Yukari said as she waved by to the group. Thankfully as the sun was starting to set, it was becoming less crowded, as it seemed everyone who was left was going to watch the show that was about to start soon. As she showed up at the gate, she noticed that he was the only person standing by the entrance, staring out into the bay, looking lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice that she walked up, taking his hand into hers, smiling up at him.

"You look lost in your own thoughts, everything okay Takashi?"

Mori was brought out of his thoughts the moment she had grabbed his hand. He gave her a gentle smile and nodded his head. "Yeah. Where did you disappear off to?"

Yukari blushed a bit, letting go his hand, she laid her hand on the back of her head and laughed a little. "I'm sorry...I had saw Haruhi and decided to go after her. I didn't mean to slip away and lose you. Of course, the others found us as well and I had figured you would show up eventually. I do apologize...especially since we were in the middle of our date."

Mori grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, giving her a gentle smile. "Don't apologize, I was just worried about you and Mitsukuni, that's all. By the way, where is Mitsukuni?

"They were going to go watch some show going on here soon. I asked him if he wanted to come along, but he wanted to go along with the rest of the host members and see what the show was about. So, I figured we could pick back up on our date since we still have some day light left…that is if you want to continue." Yukari asked.

Mori nodded his head as he walked out of the park with her, heading back toward the city. He kept a tight grip on her hand, looking down at her. "This time I'm making sure you don't escape from my grasp."

The pink haired girl nodded her head with a small smile as they walked along the street. "Say…Takashi, what do you plan on doing once you graduate after this year?"

"I plan on going to the university to study Theory and Philosophy of Law once I graduate. Do you know what you want to do?"

Yukari placed a finger on her lip, tilting her head to the side. "I had wanted to be a fashion designer just like my mother, but I'm not entirely sure if I could make a career out of it. I've been talking to other people who are going to fashion and it's going to be a hard market to get into. So, I'm thinking of going to study at the university to become a Pediatric Physician, I have a love for kids and making sure that they are taken care of."

"I think you would make a good fashion designer or physician, but make sure you do what makes you happy."

"Of course, my father really wants me to go to school for business, just so I can take over his company. If I don't do that, then my father will want me to marry someone who will take over the business. Actually, more like an "arrange marriage"."

Mori gripped her hand a little tighter and glanced at her with a stern look, not towards her, but at the thought at what she had just said. "I won't allow that..."

"Allow…what?"

"If that situation were to arise again…I just…I don't want you to worry about it. I'll take care of it."

Yukari giggled a little. "Oh, Takashi…has anyone ever told you that you are very protective?"

"Well…I'm always with Mitsukuni and I'm always looking out for him, it's just my nature. Is…that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. That's one of the many things I like about you. Though, Takashi, you really don't need to worry about me. Don't you forget, you're on a date with the number one kendo champion from the women's division." Yukari explained as she held up her finger showing that she's number one and grinning from ear to ear.

He chuckled a little and nodded his head. "Oh, I know. Just…don't be afraid to ask for help once and in a while. If you're ever in danger, I'll always be there for you, no matter what." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Even though she wasn't use to relying on anyone, it made her happy to know that he's there for her. It was a strange feeling indeed, but she enjoyed it. Of course, Mother Nature had other plans for the young couple, as a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lighting lit up the sky. Yukari jumped at the sound of thunder, breaking away from Mori, looking up at the sky. "I didn't know it was supposed to storm…"

That was all that she was able to get out when the bottom of the sky decided to fall out on top of them. "We better find a place to take cover." He grabbed her hand and they ran down the street for a bit until they found an area that had a cover for them to stand under. They were both out of breath and drenched from the downpour. Yukari looked up at the store window, noticing that her hair was completely soaked and flatten, hanging down the left side of her shoulder, black streaks from her eyeliner and mascara had ran down her cheeks. The second she noticed how she look, she started to laugh, causing Mori to cock his head to the side in confusion.

"I look like a complete mess, but I'm so happy. I've never had this much fun in my life before." When she looked up at him with a bright smile, he noticed that her eyes were shinning with happiness. A small smile came across his face when he saw that, it made him happy to know that she was happy and having fun.

"Seeing you drenched like that makes me happy...uh…I mean you look excactly like yesterday…because of what you did yesterday." Mori blushed in embarrassment, as he couldn't get what he really wanted to say out of his mouth. He turned even redder when she was doubled over in laughter. "What's so funny, Yukari?"

She had wiped a tear of laughter from her eye, still smiling at him. "I get what you're trying to say, it's just cute the way you said it, that's all."

The silent host member pulled his phone out and sighed, as he noticed it was starting to get dark behind the clouds. "I'll just call us a car to take us to your house." He got on the phone and called one of his drivers and gave him the address that they were at to get them. He closed his phone and looked down at her, as a curious look came across his face.

"Say…I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason you don't want the other host members to know about your family? You had said something about having to transfer schools because of it." He asked, closely watching the young hostess reaction. Her once happy smile was replaced by a very blank look, as if she was sad about the question and deep in thought on how she should answer it. Her eyes looked troubled as she sat there and thought about the question, biting her lip as she tried to figure out answer to give him. A small feeling of guilt took over him as he started to feel bad for asking a question like that, but before he could retract the question he had asked her, she finally gave him an answer.

"Something…bad happened last year after people started to find out who my family was. Word got around so my family wished that I would change schools, apparently people at Ouran Academy seldom talk to anyone from that go just too regular high schools. When…the time is right…I'll explain everything…just I've only been here a month and I don't want it to get out yet." Yukari explained, watching the lighting, it reflects the trouble and sadness in her eyes.

Mori nodded his head and gave her a soft gentle smile. "I understand. When you're ready to tell me, I'll be there to listen and so will everyone else in the host club. If there is any trouble, we'll be there to help you out, I'll especially be there to help you out."

Yukari gave him a kissed on the cheek. "Thank you, Takashi."

The car finally arrived and stepped out of the car, opening the back door to them, holding an umbrella out over there. "Here you are Mr. Morinozuka, Ms. Shimazu."

"Thanks."

"Yes, thank you, Hiro."

Hiro nodded with a smile and closed the door behind him, getting back into the car and started off to her house. The car ride was a quiet one, as they were really just happy to enjoy one another's company. She laid her head against his arm and gently closed her eyes, as the entire day had finally taken a toll on her. She started to feel a little cold from being drenched from the down pour they had got caught in. The moment she shivered, she felt a sense of warmth wrap around her. She opened her eyes and noticed he had wrapped his arm around her, drawing her in closer to him, keeping her warm. He didn't noticed her look, as he was staring out the window, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

The moment they pulled up to her house, he looked down and notice that she was staring at her. He blushed a little at her look. "Is…is there something on my face?"

Yukari shook her head and smiled a little. "No, I'm just happy to be with you, that's all."

Yukari crawled out the car and sighed a little, seeing Ayame waiting outside by the car door holding an umbrella out for her young mistress, so she didn't get wet any more than she has too. "Welcome home, Lady Yukari."

"Thank you, Ayame." She noticed that Mori had stayed in the car but had the window down. She leaned down the window and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Even though our date did get interrupted, I still had an amazing day with you, Takashi."

"Yeah, it was."

Yukari pulled away from the car and smiled. "I'll text you tomorrow. Good night, Takashi."

"Good night, Yukari."

She watched as the car pull away and smiled a little, turning towards the house. Ayame held the umbrella over her and followed right after her. "I hope your date with Mr. Morinozuka went well."

"It actually went very well, Ayame. I'm looking forward to the next date with him."

"Well, let's get you out of those soaking wet clothes. Can't have you getting sick on me and if you're sick, that means no dates."

The young pink haired girl nodded her head in agreement and smiled just a little. She had gotten to spend the entire day with Takashi, besides that little bit of time they got separated and were force to look for Haruhi all because Tamaki was jealous that she was hanging out with Hikaru and Kaoru. There was no containing the smile on her face, as everything in that time just seemed perfect.

* * *

Kyoya walked in the front door of his house, sighing a little, as he was exhausted from having to spend most of his day searching for Haruhi. What he didn't tell Tamaki earlier was that he knew where they were to begin with, but for having to dress up as a woman because of the Zuka club last week, he wanted some kind of revenge. He stared to head off to his room, but was stopped by one of the maids. "Excuse me, Master Kyoya, but Tachibana just returned from his month long trip with your father and is wanting to discuss a few things with you. Something about you had asked him to do about a month ago. He's in the study waiting for you."

"Ah, yes, thank you."

Kyoya headed off to the study, as his curiosity has been eating at him since he last talked to him a month ago. Tachibana was the only person he trusted with information like that and even though he suddenly had to attend a month long business negation with his father, he knew he would have to wait for him to return to get the full details on what he had wanted. He walked into the study and saw a bored full of pictures and news articles, as his trusted person guard. He turned around when he saw him enter the room and bowed to him. "Nice to see you Master Kyoya, I do apologize for our short conversation the last time we spoke. Your father wanted me to company him on a business trip that was only supposed to be a week long, but due to…certain stubbornness…it ended up being a month long."

"No worries Tachibana, but do tell me…what is on the bored here?" Kyoya walked over and inspected the bored. Some of the photos were the pictures that he had sent him, but there a few that he had never seen before, there was one in particular that really caught his eye.

"While I was gone, I did a bit more research in the spare time that I had got. So, you remember our last conversation I told you I had found something about the attempted kidnapping of Mrs. Takako Shimazu by a Yakuza clan in 1963."

Kyoya nodded his head, as he was starting to recall that night that they had talk. It was night that they all went to the beach and Tamaki and Haruhi were mad at one another because Haruhi was standing up for the girls and Tamaki told her that she had no business doing that, as she was a girl and had no formal martial art skills. "I do remember that night very well."

"So, her wedding had been all over the news and she had received a 500,000 yen marriage dowry from her family, which made her a prime target for the Yakuza to hold her for ransom."

"Interesting, so how was the kidnapping attempted foiled?"

"A member of the criminal group had tipped off the policed before the kidnapping could occur."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sighed a little. Who exactly Yukari related too and what were they hiding to be exact. "Tell me, Tachibana, who exactly is Mrs. Takako Shimazu?"

"Well Master Kyoya…after digging some more, before she was married, she was Takako, Princess Suga, the daughter of Emperor Showa."

Kyoya interest was caught now, as he read one of the articles that were on the bored. "_So, Yukari Shimazu is the great-granddaughter of former Emperor Showa…interesting. This is very intriguing…indeed. That explains why I couldn't find any information on her or her family to begin with."_

Tachibana laid out a folder that had the name "Hibiya High School" on the middle of it. "This is her file from her first year at Hibiya High School."

Kyoya picked up the folder and started to read through it, wondering if it contained details about why she changed schools all of a sudden. "So, she attended Hibiya High School huh? They are known for their graduates gaining admission into the prestigious University of Tokyo. Its known was one of the best public high schools in Japan. If she were to go to a public high school, this would be the one to go to. Does it explain what happened?"

Tachibana nodded his head and pulled out a separate folder, laying it down on the table. "Apparently, someone close to her leaked out the information of who she really is. It caused trouble for her with her classmates and a couple of kids had close ties to several different syndicates. Even though she can handle herself in a fight, one of those syndicates was the Toa-Yama, the 5th largest syndicate."

Kyoya flipped through the folder and started to read the final report that was made right before the end of the year. "_At the beginning of the second term, it was proven that Ms. Hana Sakamoto, who was close to Ms. Yukari Shimazu at the time, told several people about who Ms. Shimazu family really was. Within the next couple of weeks, the entire school knew her family was and subject to bullying and harassment. Even though Ms. Shimazu ignored the bullying and harassment, she was told she was not able to fight back and defend herself, as she wanted to keep her record clean. By the third term, we noticed that the bullying and harassment had escalated to threats and attempts to harm Ms. Shimazu. We opened an investigation on behalf of the Shimazu family and the Imperial House, it was later revealed that Ms. Sakamoto was one of the many students bribed to reveal secrets of people and their family by the Toa-Yama syndicate, the information was supposed to use for blackmail and ransom demands. We later found out three students who were behind the threats were Mr. Ryoya Hirano, Mr. Yuito Futamura, and Mr. Ryusei Kaneumi, who all belong to the Toa-Yama syndicate. They were later expelled from school, as was Ms. Sakamoto, and Ms. Shimazu will transfer to a private school once this semester is over. All students who were made aware that if they were to tell anyone what happened, not only would they be expelled from school, but it would go on their record and any university they apply at will be made notified of what happened."_

Kyoya closed the folder and pushed up his glasses, sighing a little. "How interesting…it seemed the school decided to cover up the whole incident by threating anyone who uttered a word by expelling them and ruining their chances to get into a university."

"Will you tell the others about what you learned?"

"No…at least not right now. They don't need to know until something happens and they need to know what's going on. It's just another secret we have to keep from leaking out to the school. Tachibana, could you do me a favor?" Kyoya asked as he stopped by the door, casting a glance at him.

"Anything, Master Kyoya."

"Burn everything you have in here right now and don't let my father find out about this. If he were to know any of this, there is no doubt he would try and arrange a partnership with Mr. Shimazu and use that to get to Yukari." Kyoya explained.

"Right away, Master Kyoya."

He left Tachibana to clean up everything in the study as he headed to his room. It had been a very long and interesting day. Kyoya sighed a little as he thought back to what he had just read in the file. It was official, the girls in the club, besides Renge, were hiding a secret that the boys had to protect from everyone in the school. No one could know that Haruhi was actually a girl and no one could know that Yukari is the great-grand daughter to the former Emperor of Japan. As he got ready for bed, a single thought came across his mind about the whole situation.

"_It's about time I add onto Haruhi debt for making us work to hide this secret and Yukari…I guess I could sale pictures of her and a few of her items on the auction website as a price for keeping her secret...which works in my favor, as she has no idea that I know about her secret."_


End file.
